


to those who believe

by YukinaMika



Series: 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Maybe some fake dating?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Everything around Marinette fell apart. She did not know they were only falling into places.
Series: 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246163
Comments: 87
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

The moment she was born, her parents had shed tears of joy and held an unwavering belief that she, their lovely daughter born from their love, would change the world. They had chosen a name that they thought would suit her with the hope that she would grow up with love in her heart like how the sea had nurtured small seeds of life.

_Hush, my dearly beloved child,_ her mother would whisper in the dark of nights where her wailing startled her father who promptly fell off the bed. Her mother, dark bags of tiredness under her eyes, would grin wryly at her husband before crossing the room for the crib and cradled her in her arms.

She, their Marinette, was the most precious gift life had given them.

Marinette grew up surrounded by love. She loved in an almost aggressively passionate way with little actions that brightened everyone's day. And in return, she was loved for the goodness carried in her little laugh and the twinkle of kindness pouring out from her lovely blue eyes.

And it was her love that brought the miraculous ladybug to her. Creation itself needed love to work and it helped that Marinette was as creative as one could be.

It worked like a charm. Marinette, or Ladybug as the public called her, watched over Paris with the care and dedication of someone who had too much love in her heart.

She fought hard and relentlessly to restore balance and protect the peace that had reigned supreme before Hawkmoth came to be. She comforted victims - those who were used by what could be called an emotional terrorist - and spent what little time she had after fights to ensure that everyone knew that the blame laid solely on Hawkmoth and those in his cahoots.

She was Paris' darling. And the people loved her.

Then came Lila Rossi and the things she had built fell apart.

From a beloved class president, she became an irrational bully under Lila's woeful cries. She was once the trusted one in her class yet Lila's words twisted and turned her image into one of a detestable cheater.

"Marinette is jealous of me," Lila claimed in one of her tearful acts. "She keeps sabotaging me to ruin my new friendship with Adrien!"

And the class caught onto her words and turned their glares on their once beloved friend. Like moths to fire, they flocked around the actress whose sniffs could not sound faker but sure,_ what does Marinette know outside of being a bully to the new girl?_

And Adrien... He _knew_ that Lila was a liar. He was there when Ladybug tore Lila's lies about being best friend apart. He _promised_ that he got Marinette's back.

Yet he stood, as far away from the conflict as he could. He would not meet her eyes even when she called his name.

That was the moment Marinette felt something break. Was it the image she had of him or was it her heart?

_(Lila's lies don't hurt anyone, he said. Did he not see how they hurt her? Or was it because Marinette's pain worth less than a liar's possible akumatization?)_

While she was orchestrated in her class, the school did nothing when she was sent to the principle for things she did not do. Detentions upon detentions were given to her and no one asked about what had and had not happened. They all believed the lies.

Her parents, however, were skeptical. They knew about the detentions. They witnessed the precious daughter wilting. They did not know what happen in school because no one told them and Marinette, the ever-loving child, could not bear to burden her parents with the truth.

_(In reality, she could not bear knowing whether her parents would believe her. Would they, like everyone else, believe the lies being told about their own daughter?)_

So she smiled and told them everything was fine. And from the worried glances between her parents, she knew they were not fooled.

* * *

Luka was another who was not deceived by her smiles. He stayed with her, despite Juleka's disapproval.

"You don't need to tell me anything," he said, repeating that sentence again and again. "I will always be here for you, regardless of whether you tell me or not."

He promised to be by her side, just as Adrien had and Marinette, with her still bleeding heart, watched him like a cornered prey. He had once been a snake – hers, just as Adrien had once been her beloved. And like how her love had stepped back and watched her crumble, Luka could do the same.

Marinette had dreaded. She had watched Luka. As both Ladybug and her civilian self, she searched for signs that he would abandon her just as Adrien had.

_Luka loves Juleka,_ she told herself whenever her heart trembled at the gentleness he held her hand, the way his eyes softened even more when she cracked a small smile. Surely Luka would take his sister's words over hers...

_Luka is a musician,_ her mind would whisper in the nights where terrors plagued her and Tikki could not do much but murmured encouragements in her ears. _He is one of Jagged Stone's fans. He would be enamored with Lila's flights of fancy about the rescued kitten._

_Luka cares for you,_ her heart would say softly as if speaking to a wounded rabbit. _He has stayed with you, has he not? He is different. He is worthy of your trust._

Her mind - the part of her that was Ladybug, because Ladybug could not afford to be compromised by emotions, especially misplaced ones - would speak of the possibilities of another betrayal. However, her heart - the part of her that was Marinette, promising designer, beloved daughter, kindhearted friend - would remind her of rainbows after rain, of how trampled wildflowers rose above and bloomed under the sun, of beauty and kindness and warmth coming to those brave enough to open their heart again after heartbreaks.

Like an injured rabbit learning to trust again, she reached out, slowly and slowly, keeping an eye on him for hints of betrayal.

She found none. And then he stood beside her, shoulder-to-shoulder, when his sister came because _Lila said you shredded her homework._

"Juleka, I love you," he started calmly. "However, I do not have to get your approval on who I should or should not befriend. Please leave if you don't have anything nice to say."

She nearly cried that day. Someone had her back. Someone did not stand and watch as Adrien did.

"I promised I would be by your side," Luka flashed her a gentle smile, rubbing her shoulders. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

As Ladybug, she presented him the Miraculous of the Snake. He was someone she could trust and she needed someone like that at her side.

* * *

While Luka took on the mantle of a protector, Kagami came into her life as gradual as a storm. She had heard the stories from Adrien and did her own investigation.

"What do you mean he did nothing?" The fencer had thundered. "And the highroad? Does he not see the damage or is he too blind to acknowledge the fact that inaction is _not_ always an answer?"

Her temper ran hot, as befitting of a child of the dragon. Righteous fury blazed in her eyes and Marinette had darted her eyes toward the window, dreading an encounter with a black butterfly.

Kagami was a fencer. She was a competitor. Above all things, she knew how unpleasant unfairness was, having been on the receiving end more times than she could count, and she, for a lack of a better word, _loathed_ it.

"Best friend with Ladybug?" Kagami had snorted when she heard about that. "Rossi wishes! Announcing herself as an acquaintance of a heroine while there is a terrorist running around is both careless and foolish! Not to mention, Ladybug has more class than _that!_"

The fencer had sounded so similar to Chloé that she had Marinette giggling into her hands. Chloé might have been her bully but sometimes, the girl had a point or two.

"You can rely on me," Kagami had promised with steel in her eyes and fire in her breath. "I will be your sword."

Marinette did not doubt her words with the way she nearly spat fire at the mere mention of Adrien or at the sight of her classmates. Kagami had been a dragon once. She had fought on the frontlines, upholding honor and the pride of a warrior.

If she was coming for someone, they would know. Kagami, after all, was not the type to hide in the shadows.

As Ladybug, she presented her the Miraculous of the Dragon. She was honorable and worthy of trust and Ladybug would not mind being her ally.

* * *

They were a trio, unofficially, with Chat Noir going M.I.A after Master Fu passed the guardianship to Ladybug. Which was also why Ladybug had given Luka and Kagami - after a much needed change in costume and aliases - the Miraculous permanently.

The newly returned heroes wondered about Chat Noir's whereas. Ladybug wondered about her partner's whereas.

That was until Plagg knocked on her window one night, the Miraculous of the Black Cat clutched in his tiny paws.

"He lost hope," Plagg had said. "He is tired."

"Aren't we all?" Marinette had quipped with a strained smile, pushing a plate of cheese toward him. "This fight has been going on for too long."

Both Viperion and Ryuuko - now Viperine and Koryuu - had been the first to know about the change. On the roof, isolated from the majority of the city after taking down Mr. Pigeon, they had processed the news solemnly with matching frowns.

"What do we do now?" Koryuu had asked. "From what Longg said, the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat represent creation and destruction. If we bench the Black Cat, will there be any consequences?"

As the current guardian, Ladybug had made sure that both Luka and Kagami knew enough to not be taken by surprised, like how Chat Noir and she had been. Longg and Sass had been guiding them, shaping them up to be the skilled heroes that Ladybug could depend on.

Not that she could not, mind you, but there was a noticeable difference between trusting them to have her back and entrusting the city she loved to them in case the worst happened.

"If Chat Noir cannot continue, we will have to," Viperine injected gently. "The Ladybug and the Black Cat are meant to be equals: to stand side-by-side, to watch each other's back. Ladybug cannot fight efficiently if her partner has lost his will to fight."

That was the truth. The Ladybug could not be activated without the Black Cat. For a short time, yes but too long and the scale would have tipped and nothing good would come from that. Creation came with Destruction. They should never be separated.

"And if Chat Noir refusal to act hinders our performance," Koryuu spoke quietly. "The price will be Paris' blood."

Akuma attacks always came with dangers and they all knew that there had been deaths during those attacks. The Miraculous Cure, however, had brought them back. But who knows... With how vicious Hawk Moth had become, it would be a matter of time until lives were lost permanently.

"Right now," she said, holding her teammates' eyes. "The Black Cat shall be retired until we find a suitable successor."

They were, officially, a trio with Ladybug as the strategist, Viperine as the shield, Koryuu as the sword. The Miraculous of the Black Cat laid in wait for its next wielder.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Marinette took on the mantle of Ladybug, she was scared. Rightfully so.

All that power laid in her hands. The responsibility for hundreds of lives hang over her head.

And she was barely a teenager! She had not had her life sorted out and could barely support herself!

_She can't do this,_ her mind would bemoan in the moments of doubt where homework and commissions pressed onto the meager time between akuma attacks and school and helping her parents run the bakery. _She will trip over herself and get tangled up in the string of her own yo-yo and the Ladybug earrings will be lost!_

And Tikki, sweet and patient goddess of creation, had talked her out of the troubled thoughts.

_You are doing fine,_ the little deity would say, floating by her head and patting her hair with her little paws. _Marinette dear, things will work out!_

Tikki's voice, high-pitched yet soothing, would lull her to a calmness that she rarely experienced. Marinette suspected that Tikki had had some familiarities with calming over-dramatic wielders down given the millenniums she had lived through.

"You will never be alone," the little goddess had promised. "There exists a Miraculous that is the other half of the Ladybug: the Black Cat ring."

Marinette believed in many things but fate? She did not have much faith in that. After all, fate must have been drunk when they decided that Marinette would moonlight as a heroine and protect Paris from little butterflies.

_There is no way that I have another half,_ she had said. Tikki had giggled at that.

"In a manner of speaking, the wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous is the other half of the Ladybug's," Tikki had explained. "I am the embodiment of creation and good luck while the kwami that resides in the Black Cat ring represents destruction and misfortune."

_Like yin and yang?_ Marinette had asked with wide eyes of fascination. And Tikki had nodded with a content grin.

"The Ladybug and the Black Cat are the strongest of the Miraculous," Tikki had said. "But unlike others which can operate alone, both Miraculous of creation and destruction need to be active at the same time. Activate one in a month or two would be fine but longer than that and the delicate balance would be skewered."

_So we are like, stuck together?_ Marinette had quipped in a moment of impulsion.

"Not exactly, Marinette," Tikki had answered. "The Ladybug and the Black Cat are equals. They are meant to stand together, shoulder-to-shoulder."

At that time, Marinette had taken Tikki's words as the standard _Creation and Destruction exist in a balance_. Ladybug and Chat Noir worked well together. Sure, there were some problems with their communication and all but it hadn't interfered with their protecting Paris.

She had friends: people who she could trust to call upon as temporary allies. She had Master Fu, who guided and trained her as the next guardian. And she had her partner.

Then Lila came and she lost her friends. They turned against her and sided with Lila and her honeyed words.

Then, Hawk Moth tracked down Master Fu and took the Miracle Box for himself. All because she had been careless when she came for the Dragon Miraculous.

And the last straw that broke the camel's back was Love Eater. An akumatized Chloé forced the temporary heroes to reveal themselves. Master Fu had no choice but to hand the guardianship to her and having his memory wiped to protect the Miraculous.

They lost their allies. They lost their Master.

And Chat Noir... He lost hope.

He did not turn up for akuma attacks, leaving Ladybug without support. And in the rare times he did arrive, he was dispassionate at best and downright passive at worst. Twice, he had let the akumatized victims got close to him without fighting back and Ladybug had to swing in to rescue him.

"Chat Noir," she had called his name in the tone she usually reserved for a mischievous Manon. "If you don't want to fight then _stay home_. We are fighting for Paris. I can't have you putting yourself and the entire city at risk because you don't want to fight."

"Sorry," he had said, with ears and tail dropping down. "I'm so sorry, M'lady."

Later when she looked back at it Marinette winced because she might have been too harsh. Tikki had disagreed.

"The truth is usually harsh," the little kwami had said with a cookie in her little paws. "Chat Noir should have known better than entering a fight halfheartedly."

_But Tikki, I might have been a bit too harsh on him!_ She had cried. _What if he hates me now?_

Sweet, cheerful Tikki had grimaced at that. And for a moment, Marinette was afraid Tikki would agree with her.

"Good is not soft, Marinette," Tikki had answered after she finished her cookie. "The wielders of the Ladybug Miraculous were good people with so much kindness that they would run themselves into the ground to help others. However, most of them were not soft. Joan led armies but she was also a girl with too big of a heart. Honorable Hippolyta fought with more than her muscles."

Tikki, a being as old as the universe, told her tales of her past Ladybugs. _They were just like you,_ she said. _Good people with a warm heart and a cold head._

* * *

With all the temporary heroes exposed, Ladybug had to think of another plan. She could not defend Paris alone and Chat Noir had been almost inactive.

There were few she could trust enough to lend them a Miraculous. She had thought of shuffling the Miraculous and gave it to the old allies.

_It will work out somehow,_ she had told Tikki. _Each of them would assume a new alias and they can be temporary heroes again._

_But can you trust them?_ Tikki had asked with such soulful eyes. _Can you trust them to watch your back?_

Tikki had a point. With all the things that had happened in her civilian life, she was not sure she could trust most of their allies again.

Chloé, prideful and sharp edges, was wounded enough in the recent skirmish with Love Eater. To immediately plunge her into the fight again as Queen Bee - or under any different alias, really - would not be good.

Alya, sneaky and quick-witted, was a perfect fox. Nino, steadyfast and compassionate, had been a fitting match for the turtle. Alix, with her upbeat personality and strength of character, was a dangerous rabbit. Max, bright and dependable, wielded the Horse Miraculous beautifully. And Kim, spontaneous and cheerful, had fitted right in with Xuppu.

They were her classmates. She had known most of them long enough to trust them. She had chosen to give them a chance at saving their beloved city. And they were competent.

_But can Marinette trust them?_ Tikki had asked. _After what happened at school, can Marinette trust them enough to let them watch her back?_

_Ladybug needs them,_ she had answered. _We can't afford appointing new heroes when Chat Noir is sitting out._

Tikki had put her foot down at that.

_If you can't trust them, don't give them the Miraculous,_ the goddess had said. _Paris needs its heroes but I want you to be safe, Marinette!_

Marinette had relented. Tikki seemed like she would cry and Marinette had always had a soft spot for the little kwami.

_(Privately, she could not help but feel a bit relieve. Deep down, Marinette knew she could not bring herself to trust them but they had been her friends once. She wasn't used to not trusting them.)_

And then, there were Luka, calm and collected Viperion, and Kagami, strict but kind Ryuuko. They had been steadfast and reliable allies.

They were admirable in the mask and that stayed true in their civilian lives. They had been by her side, despite the honeyed words and the flights-of-fancy coming from the liar's mouth.

_They will do well,_ Tikki had approved. _A perfect fit for Sass and Longg._

_They can't be Viperion and Ryuuko anymore,_ Marinette had argued. _A good fit or not, their safety is important._

The little goddess had giggled at that. And Marinette, for the life of her, could not understand why.

_Sweet little bug,_ Tikki cooed laughingly. _The shape of a Miraculous is not permanent._

According to Tikki, the shape of a Miraculous could be remodeled. _It had happened many times in the past,_ Tikki had reassured her. _Changing the appearance_ of a Miraculous would affect the appearance of its current wielder.

_It's like a make-over,_ Tikki had promised. _Viperion and Ryuuko can be retired while Luka and Kagami take on new aliases as new heroes._

It was a good plan. Viperion became Viperine while Ryuuko became Koryuu. Ladybug finally had people she could depend on.

* * *

It lasted for a month before Plagg knocked on her window. Chat Noir handed in his Miraculous and retired.

_Good riddance,_ Tikki had said.

Marinette had been split. Ladybug missed her partner but as a civilian, she was glad.

Chat Noir had been a good hero. However, he joked around, flirted with Ladybug and frankly, from a civilian's perspective, Marinette would not be comfortable placing her life in his hands.

Koryuu had agreed with his decision. So had Viperine.

They had been skeptical about benching the Black Cat but it was necessary. Operating without a Black Cat would be hard but it was a better solution than misjudging a character and let the Miraculous of Destruction fall into the wrong hands.

So Marinette had taken to wearing the ring on a necklace. The Black Cat ring was one of the most powerful and it sapped at her strength to keep Plagg outside of the ring. Tikki seemed happier with him nearby so Marinette bore it with a smile.

"Are you alright, honey?" Asked her mother; worry evident in the down turn at the corner of her lips. "You don't seem as energetic as usual."

"I'm just tired," she replied with an aborted yawn, halfway up to her room. "School has been busy these days."

"You know you can come to us anytime, don't you, sweetie?" Her father called from the front.

"Hm," was the halfhearted reply she gave as she hauled herself to her room with the worried eyes of her mother on her back.

Marinette knew they loved her. She knew they gave her spaces to grow. They dried her tears and patched her wounds and gave her tools to protect herself.

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng never fought their daughter's battles because Marinette Dupain-Cheng fought her own battles. They were just there to cheer her on, to pat her on the back when she won and to catch her when she fell.

"You need to tell them someday," Tikki whispered by her head when Marinette plopped down on her bed in a tired heap. "They need to know what happened at school."

"Remember the time Papa was akumatized? The same thing could happen if I told them the truth."

"Meh, it's just a few pesky akuma," Plagg yawned from his place next to Tikki. "But what that liar and her little cult are doing? Now, _that_ is a bigger problem."

Suddenly, Marinette was glad that the other kwami were not out of the Miracle Box to participate in this recurring discussion. The last time they were present, Trixx had suggested using Mirage to expose Lila. And seeing how Plagg could destroy Paris by breathing, she had not been thrilled with the idea of Trixx running around without surveillance.

"It's just detentions. What more can she do?"

"Marinette, have you forgotten the time she got you expelled?" Tikki exclaimed almost aggressively. "_That_ can happen again. And the homework that suddenly got soaked because of _someone's_ sprained wrist? Marinette, you spent last night catching up to those and faced an akuma just _three hours_ before school started!"

"That glasses girl even had the audacity to tell you to chill," Plagg scoffed at the glare Marinette shot him. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth, sugar."

"Just because we aren't friends anymore doesn't mean you can be rude to my classmates, Plagg."

"Well, they had it coming and it's not like they can _hear_ it."

"Marinette," Tikki raised her voice before Plagg and her could argue again. "I understand that you are trying to put your life together but you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Yeah! You have the two reptiles: the Snake and the Dragon, sugar."

"And your parents would _not_ abandon you," Tikki continued as if Plagg had not spoken a word. "They might have some nice advice to share."

"I understand Tikki but maybe later?" was probably not the right thing to say because as she was pushing herself up from her bed, she felt a pain in the left side of her chest that left her curled up in a tiny ball.

The pain left almost as soon as it arrived but it shook both kwami when Tikki zoomed forward and pressed a hand on where it hurt and Plagg let out a muffled curse.

_Just what had happened?_

* * *

_There is a reason why most people cannot handle wielding more than one Miraculous,_ Tikki had explained. _It takes much energy to wield one and wielding two at the same time is just flirting with death._

The kwami had gave her a throughout briefing about why she felt the pain in her chest. Apparently, a person was not build to support two Miraculous.

_What you are wielding are not just regular Miraculous,_ Plagg had cautioned. _Tikki's and mine are the most powerful and are the hardest to handle. Wielding them together requires a much larger support of energy than using the Ladybug and the Mouse._

_And Marinette, it has been a month since Chat Noir handed in his ring,_ Tikki had cried. _Ladybugs aren't supposed to be active for a long time without their Black Cats._

And Plagg... Oh-so-helpful Plagg had summarized it.

"Your body is breaking down from the strains, kid. You either turn us both in or you bring in a new cat."

* * *

By the end of the week, there was no new Black Cat. Ladybug had no new partner and Marinette still held onto the ring.

However, there were the concerned Luka and Kagami dropping by as often as they could to check on Marinette. And of course two worried heroes taking turns to ask after Ladybug.

_I'm fine,_ she would have assured them in an almost exasperated way. _There have been lots of schoolwork and commissions and all recently._

Luka looked like he would wrap her in bubble wraps if he could but instead, he settled for bringing her snacks and little knit knacks he thought she would like. Marinette had received five guitar picks, three of which were pink - in different shades, of course.

Kagami, however, sighed and invited her out for ice cream to destress. The fencer had invited her to coffee once and got her hooked up on it, which resulted in Marinette being up for forty-eight hours working on schoolwork and designing.

Her parents had _not_ been amused. Neither had Luka nor Kagami.

And really, why did Marinette think she could hide this from either Luka or Kagami when they were over almost every day?

_(It was already a miracle that she could hide it from her parents. She could not get any luckier than that!)_

Hidden on an isolated roof, cradled in Viperine's arms with a blinding headache, Ladybug detransformed into Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the quiet gasps of shock from her teammates.


	3. Chapter 3

_Never let your identity be compromised. No one must know that Marinette Dupain-Cheng wielded the Miraculous of creation._

Master Fu had stressed that. Tikki had, more or less, drilled it into her. Even Marinette had often reminded herself of those words whenever the secret was too heavy on her shoulders.

She had not accounted for the fact that her transformation would end before the eyes of her teammates. Nor did she expect a splitting headache to be the reason for the reveal.

Despite her failing health, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had refused to listen to Tikki's concerns because _Tikki, Miss Mendeleive will have my head if I don't turn it in tomortow!_ She pulled the third all-nighter in the week, which also doubled as the second day in the row she went without sleep.

Which, by itself, was horrifying and miraculous.

And that was also why she found herself curled up like a ball in Viperine's arms on a secluded rooftop, her head pounding like crazy and the magic fading away, leaving behind one frustrated and panicked - and most importantly, currently in pain - Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Are you hurt?" was the first thing that came out of Kagami's mouth. Not a "What?" or a "Why?" or a "How?"

_Dragons hoard,_ was what Longg had told her once upon a time. _We take what we deem important and keep it close._

And Kagami, brave and all sharp edges, kept those she loved close to her heart. She cared for few but she would bleed for them.

"Do you need a doctor?" Kagami fussed at her state, running her eyes up and down her body to check it there was anything amiss. "Or an ambulance? Just to be sure that you aren't hurt or, goodness forbid, dying."

"I'm fine," Marinette groaned out. "I want to go home."

She could imagine the worried looks traded between her teammates. They both worried too much sometimes.

"Alright," Viperine broke the tense silence. "We'll get you home."

_I will be fine. Just a bit tired,_ she had told her teammates with a forced smile when they touched down on her balcony. _Thanks for looking out for me._

Viperine did not look convinced and Koryuu seemed unimpressed with her excuses. They only left when Tikki promised them that she would look after her wielder.

"This cannot continue," Tikki had scowled - a rare feat for the little goddess. "You aren't in top condition, Marinette."

"Tikki-"

"No, listen to me," the kwami had snapped. "Your body is collapsing. Today, your hold on the transformation slipped and I won't blame you for that. You are stressed and having both Plagg and my Miraculous on your body takes up much of your strength."

"I just need a little nap and I'll be-"

"What you need is help," tiny paws rested on Marinette's neck, where her artery was, when Tikki nuzzled into her. "You should talk to your teammates. You trust them, don't you?"

"They worry enough," Marinette had muttered under her breath, taking comfort in Tikki's touch. "I don't want to cause them more concern."

"Sometimes, honesty is the best policy," Tikki sounded choked, like there was an invisible stone in her throat. "I have failed so many of my wielders. I refuse to lose you."

* * *

_Is it worth it? Should this continue?_

The questions plagued her and her traitorous mind whispered of failures, of betrayals and of backstabbers. Her nerves screamed at her to _run!_ _Run as far away as possible with the Miraculous Box!_

Tikki talked her out of packing her bags. She seemed a little bit too used to that for Marinette's liking.

_Things will work out,_ Tikki, with her big blue eyes, had comforted her with a soothing lull. _There is always a way._

_And what if they don't?_ Marinette had asked, pupils blown wide with fear of the unknown. _What if they leave? What if they turn their backs on us?_

The _just like the others _was not voiced yet they - Marinette, Tikki and Plagg - could hear it. Betrayal ran deep and broken trust was nothing more than shattered glass - sharp and almost impossible to mend.

_It will be fine, kid,_ Plagg had rumbled in reassurance. _If things turn bad, Tikki and I will have your backs. The other kwami will agree._

Tikki, Marinette was familiar with. Plagg was almost an enigma to her, having only worked with him once or twice before he came to her with his Miraculous clutched in his tiny paws.

Plagg was, for a lack of a better word, chaotic. He was prone to stirring up mischiefs had Tikki not reigned him in. He was protective with the way he growled at her classmates. He was like a cat, in almost every aspect - excluding the fact that he could wipe out Paris with a snap of his little paws.

While Tikki guided and led, Plagg sat back and watched as she fumbled around. And when troubles came, he puffed up like a bristling ball of rage. And the sentiment was oddly... sweet.

_(Plagg never told her who had laid behind Chat Noir's mask nor had he talked much about his time with his previous wielder. Marinette tried not to force it out of him._

_It was not her place to ask about her former partner's identity while she had tried so hard to cover hers. That would be hypocritical..._

_And Plagg, though he faked being indifferent, watched her as like a molly watched her kits. She had asked him once, teasingly, that if he considered her to be one of his kittens since she had worn his colors once._

_He looked at her as if she had just asked him whether the sky was blue. And then, he snorted._

_"I don't usually share but if it's one of Sugarcube's bugs, I wouldn't mind.")_

When Marinette had calmed down somewhat, Luka and Kagami arrived, oozing both concern and curiosity. They did not bat an eye when she invited them both to her room.

"I guess I have always known," Luka had replied when she inquired him about his calmness. "Subconsciously, of course. Appearance wise, Marinette Dupain-Cheng looks almost identical to Paris' sweetheart. And sometimes, Ladybug comes out in the small acts of kindness."

Kagami had nodded in agreement. "I must admit that while Agreste's judgment is unjustified in regards of certain matters," she scowled a bit at this, clearly not over the fact that Adrien simply sat back and let a liar ran their mouth. "He was right to name you our Everyday Ladybug."

Marinette had blushed at that. Kagami rarely gave out praises. She certainly did not shower people with honeyed words and empty promises but rather, she showed her appreciation in small, meaningful ways: a nod of acknowledgements, a small quirk at the corner of her lips that resembled a smile, the way her eyes softened from steel to stones.

"It's the magic that protects your identities," Tikki had explained after a brief reunion with Longg and Sass "Subconsciously, you might have connected the dots but consciously, you know no more than a random citizen on the streets. Unless the transformation happens in front of you, you cannot speak the name of the wielder, or you can try but it wouldn’t be right."

"About the transformation," Kagami raised her hand, sitting posed and ready. "Why did it end?"

Marinette did not want to worry her friends. She did not want to upset them with her current conditions.

She almost wanted to run. To get out of Paris and watched over it from afar.

Tikki put her foot down. Again.

_You cannot run away forever,_ the kwami had reasoned. _You are not alone in this. Let others help you carry the burden. You don't have to carry it alone._

So she turned, despite the doubts, the anxiety, the worries, and unloaded the secrets she had kept close to her heart.

* * *

_Did you know that pulling three all-nighters in a week is really tiring? And wearing more than one Miraculous makes you feel terrible, apparently._

That might not have been a good way to start. Luka had looked horrified – not that she did not understand because if it happened to others, Marinette would bundle them up in a comfy blanket and insist that they get some needed sleep. Kagami seemed to be of the same thought with the way she eyed both Marinette and the bed.

_I’m fine,_ she had said. _I will get some sleep soon._

Neither Luka nor Kagami looked convinced. They traded a secret glance and Marinette had to stop and think because when did they grow so close that they can speak through eye-contact alone?

_Marinette,_ Luka had started. _This isn’t healthy._

She knew. She knew the risks that posed to her health. She knew that she was pulling on strings, that her body was on the verge of shutting down. Marinette was well-aware of the status of her own body. The only thing that held her back from making sure that she would not be collapsing because of stress and the likes was her stubbornness.

She had works needed to be done and akuma that needed to be cleansed. She could not slack of when so many things were riding on her shoulders.

_(Tikki once approached her about lessening her responsibilities. The little kwami had been worried, concerned for her wielder._

_“You should resign as class representative?” She had suggested. “Let someone take over and sit back and just relax.”_

_Marinette had smiled at that._

_“I can’t,” she had replied. “I fought hard so that Chloé wouldn’t be the class representative. I can’t just back out when things aren’t going well.”)_

And then, Kagami surged forward and then, her hands were warped around Marinette’s. Their eyes met and under that ice was a small spark of fire that spoke of agitation. And for a moment, she was scared of what would come out of the fencer’s mouth.

_Please,_ Kagami had pleaded – softly in the quiet of the night. _Don’t continue this._

Then Luka’s hands joined them and his hold was cooler than Kagami’s yet no less firm. He stared at them as if they were the only things that mattered. When he spoke, a sense of calm washed through her.

_We are here,_ he said – promised. _You are not alone in this._

And Marinette cried, hands clutching both Luka’s and Kagami’s as she poured her heart out: her anxieties, her fears and her doubts.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprisingly, they met through Adrien.

Luka had been practicing with Kitty Section and Kagami had come onto the boat that was his home with Adrien. Marinette had managed a high pitched squeak and a wave at her new friend.

"Everyone, this is Kagami," Adrien had introduced her. "I invited her here to spend time with us."

"If you don't mind the intrusion, of course," the girl had slid into the conversation so smoothly that Luka had raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

He had heard some gossips about Kagami - she was a successful fencer so it was not hard for him to hear about her reputation as the Ice Princess of the fencing world seeing as one of his classmates was interested in the sport - and honestly, Luka had been bracing himself for awkward silence and misunderstanding but he was... pleasantly surprised.

"It's fine," he had reassured her and watched as her shoulders relaxed and a start of a smile graced her lips. "The more the merrier."

And somehow, they clicked together like missing puzzles. Adrien might have been the one they met through but it was Marinette who united them.

Luka had been at Marinette's place - in her room, to be more precise. He had been comforting Marinette after one of her recent melt-downs and the trap door to Marinette's room opened and Kagami poked her head into the room.

It took half a second until the fencer's face adopted a look of a deer in the headlights. It took three seconds for Marinette to be aware of her presence.

"Stay," Kagami had said and it sounded very much like an order that it left them both rooted at their place.

It took a whole five minute for Kagami to return with a tray containing a jug of water, three cups and three plates of macarons. Luka furrowed his brows at the girl and even Marinette whose sobs had faded into hiccups stared at her questioningly.

"Drink, first," Kagami spoke, deftly pouring them each a cup of water. "It will calm you down."

Marinette took hers with trembling hands and Luka was tempted to help her in case she lost her grip and spilled water on herself. A calm nod from Kagami prompted her into taking small, measured sips.

And Luka was hit with a Eureka moment. This was what he used to do for Juleka whenever she cried. Drinking water helped calm the mind and stopped the tears. It was even scientifically proven but that was neither here nor there.

The important thing was that Marinette looked calmer and Luka could feel what was her melody which had been chaotic and all over the place when she was crying earlier slowed down into a sad, slow tune.

"Have a macaron," Kagami prodded gently - or as gentlest as Luka had seen her - and slid one of the plates of colorful treats toward Marinette. "It will help you feel better."

Luka had to marvel at how calm she was. Most people would not be as calm and even some would demand to know what was wrong and upset the crier even more.

"I came because I was worried," Kagami explained when Marinette reached for a second Macaron. "I got a call from Marinette and when I picked up, I only heard sobbing so I headed here as soon as I could."

Marinette, who was taking a bite from the macaron, possibly wilted and Luka had half a mind to politely tell Kagami to take her leave because she was causing distress to Marinette. However, the fencer surprised him again with the way her eyes softened and her words were not the usual daggers but they resembled little nods of acknowledgement, pats on the back and smiles shared in secret.

_(Luka found himself thinking that he might have intruded on something intimated - he might as well have with how secretive the fencer was usually.)_

"It's not your fault that I came," Kagami insisted because they - Luka and her - knew that if given a chance, Marinette would blame herself first. "I came because I was worried for a friend."

And Marinette looked surprised that Luka thought she might start crying. Which she did, as soon as he thought of that.

"Thanks..." she sobbed out and leaned into Luka's embraced while Kagami looked like she wanted to maybe pat Marinette on the back or something.

"You can come closer, you know," Luka decided to take pity for her and motioned her to get closer. "I don't bite and Marinette needs all the hugs and pats she can get."

The said girl let out something that sounded like a small laugh but it was broken by a sob.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at that but she did not protest. Instead, she scooted closer and one of her hand ended up on Marinette's shoulder and she pat her quite awkwardly with small, confused coos.

It was weirdly adorable and Marinette choked out a giggle and Kagami literally melt with softness and care. Even Luka could feel a smile growing on his face.

_What are friends for?_ He mused and watched as Marinette met their eyes with her shining blue ones and mouthed a 'Thank you'.

* * *

Sometimes, Luka could not believe that people thought of Kagami as cold and callous.

From what he saw, Kagami was socially awkward, which was true, seeing how strict her mother was - that one time they met face-to-face was _not_ pleasant. Kagami had few of those she held dear but she cared, a bit too much sometimes with the amount of time she spent at Marinette's place lately when the petite girl seemed so tired and subdued.

While Marinette showed her love publicly, in the small trinkets and favors and little helps all over the place, Kagami's kind of love was fainter but no less passionate.

It laid in the softness of her eyes when they laid on their friend. It laid in the small quirk at the corner of her lips when the Dupain-Chengs invited them to stay for dinner. It laid in the litle crinkle at the corner of her eyes when her mother hid a smile whenever Marinette - and Luka - came over to visit.

Kagami's kindness was easy to miss but it was the same brand of kindness that should be treasured. It was not grand nor was it spontaneous. It was tiny and steady - a constant stream.

_(It was the kind of kindness that people mourned its loss. It was always there, always available and when it disappeared, it left a hole that never quite healed.)_

_You should rest,_ Kagami would often tell Marinette when they came over and found the other girl surrounded by designs and projects. _Even the best warrior needs their rest to fight another day._

_I can't really afford a day-off,_ Marinette would grimace but Luka could hear her melody soar with happiness. _Thanks for the concern though. It means a lot._

_Do you need any help?_ Luka would ask while Kagami would narrow her eyes in worry. And sometimes, Marinette let them help and there were times, she did not and they left little notes of encouragement and reminders telling her to keep herself hydrated and often, they left little snacks for her to fuel herself through her newest project.

Kagami was always direct. Even in the ways she tried to help one of her closest friends. Luka, however, preferred the more complicated ways.

Marinette was sharp but when she was distracted by inspiration, Luka's attempts to make her rest were more successful than Kagami's. Not that the fencer minded, seeing as their goal was one and the same: getting Marinette to relax.

_(Kagami was a lot like Koryuu: honorable and as straight as an arrow._

_Koryuu called herself the sword and Luka - now called Viperine - was the shield. Kagami attacked to defend and Luka defended to attack.)_

* * *

The idea of Marinette being Ladybug should shock them. The fact that both Kagami and him were Ladybug's teammates and friends of the girl behind the mask should shock them.

Luka was not shocked. And from what he saw, Kagami was more worried about Marinette's health than the fact that their friend was Paris' sweetheart or the fact that all three of them were moonlighting as heroes.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay?" Kagami had fussed over their friend, wiping away the traces of tears with a handkerchief that she conveniently had on herself.

"I'm just tired," Marinette replied and it was always the same phrase. Luka could see Kagami trying her best not to scold.

Which was why he stepped in. Kagami, while she had good intentions, was blunt. And that bluntness was good in certain circumstances but in others, it would cause something to burn down. Possibly the relationship between them, seeing as Marinette was being defensive, albeit a bit subtly, and the kwami, especially Tikki, looked like they would fight them for their Guardian.

"I know you are tired, Marinette," Luka had had experiences with stripping away the dryness of Kagami's words and directed the core meaning to their listener and honestly, sometimes, an equal amount of strictness and gentleness were needed. "From what Tikki told us, you aren't in top form. And since you are the one who knows your body best, I'm sure that you would tell us if something urgent - or dangerous - comes up."

Snakes lured their preys with promises of a meal. And Luka was a viper through and through. While he was forgiving, and some would even call him gentle, he was not afraid to dirty his hands. And like a snake in the grass, he struck when none expected.

"Well... Yeah? Oo...kay?"

"What Kagami meant was," he kept his voice gentle because while he was iffy with malicious lies and heavy-handed manipulations, he was fine with little white lines that did no harm other than getting those he cared about to sit down and rest. "How is your emotional state? Are you feeling alright, emotionally?"

Marinette blinked, perhaps a bit owlishly. Then she sagged and leaned against him. Kagami playfully scowled at her and told her to sit still so _I can clean away the tears!_

"I was a bit shaken," Marinette admitted after dodging the handkerchief. Kagami was being extra careful in not letting a single tear or any kind of liquid to remain on her friend's face. "I had kept this secret so long that..." she squinted as the handkerchief rubbed at her cheeks. "It was scary; I guess? I thought you were going to turn around and leave since Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I'm just... me?"

There were so much wrongs in that sentence that Kagami froze and Luka sat up a bit straighter. They could see the confusion and disbelief in the other's eyes when their eyes met.

"What do you mean, Marinette?" Luka asked quietly, testing the water. They were approaching uncharted territories and he had no desire to undo their friendship.

"Paris loves Ladybug," Marinette started slowly, like she was explaining something obvious. "Ladybug is... special. She is confident and brave and she always wins. Marinette is... different... She's clumsy and she always messes things up. She can't even protect her friends from the clutches of a liar..."

Behind her, Tikki looked both tired and annoyed. She sighed, like whatever this was was a common occurrence.

Luka was, for once, at a loss of words. He - No, they never knew about this. They never knew of these insecurities.

He had assumed that Ladybug - it was Marinette, he told himself - was under a lot of stress, given the nearest losses of her allies and the retirement of her partner. What he had not assumed was that to Marinette, Ladybug appeared as some kind of superior version of herself and felt the need to put her civilian side down.

Which was, surprising? Confusing? Worrying?

This was uncharted waters. He never had these kinds of troubles. He embraced both sides and accepted that they were just two sides of the same coin.

He suspected Kagami felt the same: connected to both sides of the mask, given the way her eyebrows furrowed. However, Kagami might have some advices of how to get a hold of yourself under pressure, seeing as she was a successful fencer and might even be the heiress to her mother's teachings while Luka never had to deal with the enormous weight of living up to anyone's legacy.

So he sat back and let Kagami took charge. Which she did, spectacularly.

"Ladybug is you," Kagami started off simply and to the point. "Fact is that Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and vice versa. Fact is that no side is better because they are just sides of the same coin named Marinette."

"Ladybug always wins while Marinette can't do anything against school-yard bullies-"

"I wouldn't call that girl a school-yard bully," Luka couldn't help but hissed. "Chloé might be one but Lila Rossi? Nope, that is a pathological liar."

Kagami side-eyed him, more annoyed that he chimed in than him calling Lila a pathological liar. He shot her an apologetic grin.

"Nevertheless," the fencer began, sparing Luka a small glare - Kagami hated being interrupted. "Ladybug was chosen to fight against Hawk Moth, was she not? That is, more or less, a mission. Marinette, however, have no such obligations."

"You think I should give up?" Marinette asked, eyes once again teary and Kagami reached out to dab at her tears. "Should I not try to fight against those lies? Lila Rossi speaks of empty promises. I can't just stand by and watch them fall deeper into the web of lies."

If Luka had not known Kagami as well as he had during the time they spent fussing after Marinette's health and watching Ladybug's back as Viperine and Koryuu, he would intervene. He had faith in her so he did not.

"That was not what I meant," slow and firm, Kagami's words flowed out. "Ladybug has no choice but to fight. Hawk Moth would burn Paris to the ground to search for the Miraculous. Ladybug cannot afford to choose which fights to fight and which to avoid. Marinette, however, can choose. You can choose to call out Lila's lies or you can just stand back and watch like Adrien did."

"I thought you don't approve of his choice?"

"I don't, make no mistake. I know whatever between him and his father is complicated, such as the relationship between my mother and I had been. However, he could have called Rossi out on the lies. He could have cast doubts on her claims and urge your classmates to check their sources."

"I did tell Alya to check her sources many times..."

"But you told Césaire did you not? Adrien could have chosen to offer the same courtesy to Lahiffe. They are best friends, are they not?"

"Well yes?"

"And that is why I don't agree with his choice. That is not something a good friend would do. Granted, neither he nor I have much experiences with friendship seeing as our upbringings are not so different. However, I can assure you that even a decent friend would not let their friends be lied to and manipulated."

Marinette blinked at her. "Is that why you broke up with him?" she whispered.

"It was a part of the reason," Kagami admitted. "But we aren't here to discuss my relationship with him. The point is, Marinette, you should pick your battles. You are shouldering too much."

"I am not!"

"You are," Luka chimed in. "You has Paris, your assignments as class representative, club activities, helping your parents at the bakery, commissions and designs."

"We are suggesting this as your friends," Kagami reached out to pat Marinette's hand. "You can take our advice, or you don't. If you take our advice, that's fine. If you don't, that's fine too. Either way, we will be there to help you."

Marinette looked like she could cry again and Kagami opened her arms awkwardly. Marinette cracked a small smile and surged into her embrace.

"I don't bite," Kagami looked at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Want to come closer?"

_What are friends for?_ Luka, once again, mused. The two girls exchanged amused glances, Kagami smirking all the way while Marinette giggled softly.

* * *

They had had a rough day. Mr. Pigeon had been keeping a group of students hostage and demanded more rights for his friends.

It was not hard to neutralize the threat. It was, however, draining for all of them.

Kagami had a tournament in America to prepare for. Luka was also preparing for a camp for young musicians in New Jersey. Marinette ran around juggling the paperwork for a voluntary program for her class.

In short, they were tired. And then Mr. Pigeon happened and really, why must Hawk Moth do this when there was so much work to do and finals were just around the corner.

And it was when they camped out in Marinette's place and the girl plopped down onto her bed that it began: the catalyst of the end.

_I wish we had help. We're just teens. Most people our age don't even know what they are going to do in the future and yet Paris depends on three teens._

It was a short rant, born from tiredness, yet it led to a silence that stretched for a good five minutes. Tikki was the one spoke up.

"If it is help you need, I can direct you to someone," she began. "Master Fu isn't the only person who knows about the Miraculous."

Marinette spluttered and squeaked out a small 'What?'

"You thought Master Fu was the last of the Order? Wh-" Plagg snickered but stopped once Tikki shot him a glare. "Fine, I'll let you explain."

"I have an old wielder who had given up her miraculous," Tikki explained. "I know where she lives but getting there might be a bit of a challenge."

Marinette did not look like she would believe the kwami but she nodded.

"Her name is Hippolyta. She currently resides in Themiscyra as the Queen of the Amazons. She was a Ladybug back in the days and handed in her Miraculous after she fulfilled her mission."

"Amazons?" Marinette mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "And Themiscyra? As in the place Wonder Woman from the Justice League comes from?"

At Tikki's nod, she let out a groan and buried her face in her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked, reaching out to tap their friend on the shoulder. "Aren't you glad to know that we can get help?"

A muffled answer was heard and then Marinette let go of the pillow and faced them.

"I am glad about that," she said. "However, there is no way we can just go up to Wonder Woman and ask for help! I mean she is a heroine and we are just some unknown heroes from Paris! We don't know where she is!"

And that was when Luka came in.

"Relax, we got this covered," he promised, "You remember what Kagami said about a tournament in America? Guess where New Jersey is?"

"I know where New Jersey is, Luka."

"And you know what is in New Jersey? Gotham City, home to Bruce Wayne, who also funds Batman Incorporated. And guess who is in the Justice League and works closely with Wonder Woman? Batman himself!"

"You mean we go to New Jersey and just waltz into Gotham and ask to see Batman to set up a date with Wonder Woman?" Marinette sounded incredulous. "That's not possible."

"It is," Kagami chimed in with a slight smile. "Wayne Entertainment is behind the tournament in America. The finals for the championship will be held in Gotham. As for Luka's camp, Wayne Entertainment backs that as well and it's also held in Gotham."

"And where will I be in this scheme?"

Of course, as sharp as Marinette was, she did not miss the way their answers weaved seamlessly together like a well-thought-out plan.

"Volunteering," Luka answered without missing a beat. "The voluntary program Chloé introduced you to was from Martha Wayne Foundation. You will operate in Gotham too, right?"

"How did you-" Marinette seemed surprised but then her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see. You came up with a plan and somehow roped Chloé into this."

Luka and Kagami shared a look and shrugged. Marinette sighed.

"I miss the times when Chloé was out to ruin my day," she lamented. "You three are scary together."

"Well, Ladybug isn't the only one who can come up with a plan," Kagami snarked back causing Marinette to giggle. "Can't have our leader doing all the work, can we?"

"Want to go over the plan with us?" Luka offered. "Another perspective is always welcomed."

"Sure! Let's go, partners!"


	5. Chapter 5

_When a heart breaks, does it make a sound? Is it a bang or is it a whimper?_

Chloé was the daughter of two powerful people. Paris was her home and it was also under her father's influence. The fashion world was her dream and her mother reigned at the top.

Her name was spoken with awe, jealousy and fear. She was many things: the mayor's little girl, the daughter of the Queen of Fashion, the vain and cruel mistress, the bully with no friend, etc...

They never spoke of the emptiness in her family when her father was busy with work and her mother was halfway across the world. She ruled her little world, turning her nose up at those she deemed unworthy of her time.

She was powerful. Paris was her kingdom.

_(She was lonely. She was sad. Paris was her cage._

_And she lashed out. She hurt, with both her words and actions.)_

* * *

Her first ever idol was her mother.

Audrey Bourgeois was a queen. She was confident and fashionable and her words were enough to bring a man to his knees.

Chloé aspired to be like her mother.

She only wore the latest trend. She only dined at the best restaurants. And like her mother, she went through staffs as often as she went through shirts.

_(She wanted her mother to look at her and see how similar they were. She wanted her mother to, at least, remember her name.)_

And one day, Ladybug came and her world turned.

Her second idol was a girl with a domino mask who swung through Paris with a yo-yo. Her second idol was a girl who fought and fought and never did she give up or give in into temptation or despair.

Ladybug was loved. Chloé also wanted to be loved. So she dressed up as her idol and played pretend with Sabrina in hope that somehow, the love Paris gave to Ladybug would leak to her.

_(When she found the Miraculous box, her heart soared. She had gotten a chance at being a heroine! She would be loved. She would be special!_

_She returned the Miraculous because Ladybug asked. Because she had seen it happened before: temporary heroes who were called up to help. She would start as that first and climb her way to the top.)_

* * *

Ladybug declared her unworthy of the Miraculous. The kwami renounced her.

She was left alone and bitter.

_(She had been someone. She had been special enough for a Miraculous. Why did it change?)_

Again, she lashed out. Hurt and afraid, she attacked.

Her parents were divided in how to calm the situation. Her mother waved her hand and said she would be back to normal soon enough before booking a flight and left for respite. Her father, worried for his only child, could only shake his head and clean up after her.

Her classmates steered clear of her. Even Sabrina looked at her with some kind of pity.

Alya Césaire sneered at her. She had been Rena Rouge before her identity was exposed. She cried about unfairness and how she had to suffer because of some brat's selfishness.

"Ladybug must have been a bit sentimental when she chose you," Chloé had snarled back. "After all, if it was not for the fact that you run the Ladyblog, she would not even spare you a glance." She raised an eyebrow at the way Lila Rossi tried to interfere and snorted. "And with the way that trash turns out to be and the company you keep, I am surprised that she had not benched Rena Rouge sooner."

Césaire looked ready to jump at her but someone rudely stepped between them.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng pushed through them the moment the bell rang, leaving behind a quiet 'Sorry' as she made her way to her seat at the back of the class.

Chloé was ready to spit fire at the girl but then she saw how Dupain-Cheng slummed in her seat and took in the drop of her shoulders and the unusual dullness of her eyes. The girl looked like she had been through hell and Chloé stopped and wondered why the heck did Dupain-Cheng push past Césaire and her without defending her so-called best friend.

She got her answer when Césaire turned her glare on her best friend.

"What the hell, Marinette?"

Dupain-Cheng looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in the classroom. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just haven't gotten enough sleep lately."

"And what? Did that give you a reason to not stand up for your best friend when she was insulted by Chloé Bourgeois?"

"Alya, I don't know what was going on between you two. I was running late and I'm sorry I pushed past you but I have just been in this room for less than five minutes. I don't know what happened before I arrived."

Well, Dupain-Cheng, while being too sweet for Chloé's liking, was actually much more reasonable than the rest of their peers. Chloé, while she never liked how much loved the girl was, had to admit that Dupain-Cheng had more brain cells than the rest of their class, Chloé and Adrien excluded, combined.

"How could you say that?" Rossi, once again, cried and her lips wobbled in an almost irritating way. "Alya is your friend and you did not stand up for her! How could you abandon her?"

Dupain-Cheng almost looked pain. She seemed to want to say something but faltered at Césaire's glare and the pressure from the rest of the class.

Chloé sighed and in a moment of impulsiveness, decided to play the hero.

"What? You can't stand your ground against me without your precious best friend?" Césaire looked like she wanted to disembodied her but Chloé purged on because really, what could little Césaire do? "Mind I remind you that Dupain-Cheng had a choice to stay out and she did. Because she did not know the entire story. Which makes her better than you since you do not fact check often enough to be a journalist. At this rate, you probably can't get into the journalism world. Running a tabloid like the Ladyblog suits you more, isn't that right, Césaire?"

It was spectacular. It was satisfying. Silence reigned for a moment before a clap shattered the quiet.

"That's enough," Dupain-Cheng said and while her tone was authoritative, it also contained a bone-deep wariness.

"What?" Césaire almost squealed in anger.

"Chloé was right, Alya," Chloé almost preened under the praise but she was stunned because Dupain-Cheng just admitted she was right. "I did not know the full story so unless someone tells me, I cannot interfere and will turn this over to Miss Bustier. Chloé might have insulted you but the possibilities of you starting it are just as high as her throwing the first jab."

"You don't believe your friend," Lila frowned like the actress she was. "You chose to stand with a bully."

Dupain-Cheng looked so done with the way she rolled her eyes. "I know Chloé is a bully and I know she is in a tight spot. While I agree that those are no reasons to overlook her actions, I was merely looking at facts." she explained. "As class representative, I cannot be biased in the way I treat my classmates. That would be unprofessional."

Césaire seemed to have words to say but the door opened and Miss Bustier walked into the room, cutting off the tense atmosphere and replacing it with a cheerful 'Good morning'.

Class started without much fuss but even from where she sat, Chloé could see the glares shot toward the back of the class. Most of those were courtesy of Césaire and a few were from Rossi.

Chloé had never been much a fan of Dupain-Cheng. The other girl had always been cheery and helpful. She was everything that Chloé was not.

She was too trusting, too soft. She was an adorable lamb that could not survive in the open.

_And look where does that got her?_ Chloé mused. _Orchestrated by a liar and stuck with an ungrateful best friend._

Sabrina was Chloé's friend but she never trusted the other girl the same way Dupain-Cheng trusted Césaire. Even if Sabrina were to leave her, it would not have the same effects as Césaire leaving Dupain-Cheng, would it?

And Dupain-Cheng, however she rubbed Chloé wrongly with her cheerful smiles and helpful quips, did not deserve that kind of betrayal.

Ladybug told her she was unfit for the Miraculous? Ha, Chloé Bourgeois could and would be exceptional without some jewelries.

And warning Marinette Dupain-Cheng of the upcoming betrayal would be a good start to show Ladybug - and the whole of Paris - that Chloé could be a hero without a mask.

_(And when they saw that, maybe they would learn to like her, to love her, like they did with Ladybug, with Dupain-Cheng.)_

* * *

Class ended and while their classmates poured out of the room, shooting Chloé wary glances on the way and pursing their lips at the girl at the back of the class, Chloé calmly cleaned up her desk.

Dupain-Cheng was slacking behind again with the almost mechanical way she tidied up after herself. Which made it a perfect setting for a personal chat with her.

The better choice would be the bathroom but that would be too cliché. Chloé refused to subject herself - and by extension, Dupain-Cheng - to that.

"What do you want, Chloé?" Dupain-Cheng was not even surprised to see her on her way out. She sounded tired and defeated - a far cry from her usual self.

"Just a little warning for you," Chloé replied almost flippantly. "Either you distance yourself from Césaire or you dance to Rossi's tune if you want a peaceful year."

"Are you threatening me?" Dupain-Cheng voiced was frosty, without the usual explosive anger. "Is this from you or are you running errands for Lila?"

"Calm down, sweetie," Dupain-Cheng must not like the nickname with the way she scolded but Chloé was not here to make friends. "I know Lila lies more often than she breaths. I am warning you so you will have an easier way to survive."

_Because you don't have any power,_ she wanted to say. _People like Rossi would step on you just because they can and because you are powerless._

"Chloé, I have never bowed down to your bullying and I will not let a liar achieve that. I can survive without dancing to her tunes."

Dupain-Cheng was, of course, stubborn. She had always been. Never had she turned her back on those in need. She stood up for the bullied.

_But did anyone stand up for her?_ Chloé wondered. Because from what she could see, Rossi was bullying Dupain-Cheng.

It was not physical but it was still bullying: spinning lies and slanders and isolating Dupain-Cheng. Chloé might have been trying to be exceptional outside of the mask but she had been a bully. She knew the signs.

"While I do admire that spirit of yours," she began almost lackadaisically. "I do not think that it is wise for you to be alone in this," Dupain-Cheng looked like she wanted to say something but Chloé cut her off with a snap of her fingers. "No, Césaire doesn't even trust you anymore. Rossi is going to be her new best friend and I bet she only calls you when she needs you."

"I didn't know you know what friendship looks like."

Chloé had to snigger because that was so dry, just like Dupain-Cheng's fraying patience. "But was I wrong though?"

"What do you want?" Dupain-Cheng answered her with a question. She was sharp, too sharp to be in the same room as their peers, who did not even think of fact-checking some flights-of-fancies coming from some chicks.

"I want a truce," Chloé told her, bluntly and to the point. "I know you hate Rossi as much as I do and that girl seems to be out for your blood. The other idiots won't understand but I believe it's better to stick together when Rossi comes for us - because she will, I assure you."

"And what do I get out of this?" Dupain-Cheng demanded. "What do you get out of this?

"An ally, a friend, call it whatever you want, I don't care," Chloé held out her hand. "Is that fine with you?"

Dupain-Cheng got this incredulous look on her face for a moment but it soon clear and she shrugged, clasping her hand with Chloé's.

"Fine. But call me Marinette. My friends call me that and Dupain-Cheng is a bit too long of a name."

* * *

It did not take long for Chloé to meet Marinette's other friends.

"Why are you here?" Tsurugi, the so-called genius fencer growled, pulling Marinette behind her. "I told you to not let me see your face again."

Marinette twitched and Chloé faintly remembered that the other girl was there too, to help her parents catering to the premiere.

"Relax," she waved a perfectly manicured hand. "I'm not here to pick a fight. We are, after all, more or less, friends."

"Chloé Bourgeois is your friend," Tsurugi said under a mask of calm and proper. "She's the person you wanted to introduce us to."

From her tone, it was not a question. It was a confirmation that was laced with confusion and wariness.

"We had a truce," Marinette shrugged sheepishly. "We wanted to start again and since you are my friends too, I guess it would be good for Chloé to make some new friends outside of the class."

Couffaine hummed, idly plucking the strings of his guitar like the air had not been crackling with tension.

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Tsurugi asked, not sparing a glance at either Couffaine or Chloé. Instead, her eyes stayed fixed on Marinette.

"Yes," the other girl replied. "I believe in Chloé. She wants to change. I want to give her a chance."

_(Later, when they were alone, just Marinette and her, Chloé scowled in confusion._

_"You gave me too many chances," she said. "Aren't you afraid that I would stab you in the back?"_

_Marinette took her hand and Chloé felt the tremors, the little trembles that were almost unnoticeable to the eyes._

_"I'm terrified, actually," Marinette whispered quietly. "And I had never fully trusted you before. However, I'm willing to try again and this time, I will put all my trust in your deeply hidden heart of gold.")_

* * *

_You never know how much you need something until it is lost._

Chloé thought often of that when she started hanging out with Marinette and her friends.

Marinette was sweet. Unlike the artificial sweetness front that Lila put on, Marinette's, however, was natural. She smiled at customers who visited the bakery. She beamed when she finished a dress. She invited her friends over with promises of a meal and a good time pouring over fashion magazines and playing video games in her room.

It should have irked Chloé but it did not. Somehow, she found it endearing.

"You can't help but like her," Luka - he told her to call him that, stating that if she wanted to called his sister by their family name, she should use his first name to differentiate them - chimed in when he caught her staring. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Luka was an enigma. When Chloé told him that even if they were to become friends, that did not mean that she would be friends with his sister, he had shrugged.

"You don't have to be everyone's friend," he had said, strumming a cheerful tune on his guitar. "I mean even Marinette has haters and she's the kindest girl I've ever met."

"Rossi just hates the fact that she has to lie to make people like her while people just love Marinette so effortlessly."

Luka looked at her in an almost amused way. He seemed to know something she did not.

Chloé scowled and turned back to watching Marinette taking Kagami's measurements.

_(Why did Luka look at her like that? Was it because of what she said?_

_Chloé did not know. But she did wonder if she had disliked Marinette because the other girl was so easily loved by her parents, her friends, by everyone who came across her while Chloé struggled to gain her mother's approval in a big, empty house.)_

Chloé watched and watched as the smile that used to grace Marinette's lips every day came back and the long-gone spark of life replaced the recent void in those blue eyes.

Marinette did not smile as much as she did and in class, she never laughed as freely as she used to. She was still kind in the way she agreed to help those plebeians when they scurried back to her when hard times came.

Chloé was disgusted with the way Césaire sneered at them sitting together at lunch and then came to Marinette to ask for advice on what to wear to her next date with Lahiffe in the next day. The nerve!

Adrien looked conflicted the first time he saw them together. When Chloé narrowed her eyes in a silent question, he shot her a smile and a small wave and was gone jn the next heartbeat.

"Why is Adrien keep looking at us?" she asked when they were over Marinette's house for their weekly game night.

It was not because it troubled her. Chloé got lots of glares and side-eyes. She was merely curious.

Luka and Kagami - and yes, they were on first name basis now - shared a glance. Marinette paused in setting up the game and traded a worried look with them.

"This is going to be a bit shocking," Luka began. "Just remember to stay calm, alright?"

Chloé shot him a glare. She had been working to be better. She did not lash out as often as she did in the past. Why would she not stay calm?

"Ok, you know that Lila lies, right? Well, Adrien knows too and he advised me to take the high-road because Lila could be akumatized if her lies are exposed?"

Kudos for Marinette to say all of that without stopping to breath. However, Adrien got no kudos.

"Wow, so Adrien would throw you - and by extension, the rest of the class - under the bus just so that liar was not akumatized?"

"Sounds about right," Kagami growled and it was nice to see that someone was just as ruthless as her.

Marinette looked uncomfortable and Luka had that worried look on his face. He seemed to be ready to throw them out if they made Marinette upset.

"Can we just not talk about this?" Marinette pleaded. "Adrien has a hard time at home. He just doesn't want to stir up troubles."

Chloé, for once, desperatedly wanted to drag her childhood friend because _what the heck, Adrien?_ She thought he was her friend. And yes, she might have been a bad friend but she had hoped that Adrien cared enough about her to warn her about Rossi.

She, however, did not say a word because Marinette looked so tired and small, like this conversation had been had lots of time. Which might be true given how protective Kagami and Luka were of her.

_(They seemed to be the kind to jump in between an akuma and Marinette. And as someone who had been in the path of quite a few akuma, Chloé had to give them her begrudging admiration._

_She wondered if someone, other than Paris' heroes, her father and her butler, would care about her enough to do that.)_

Kagami seemed to share the sentiments with the hard press of her lips. The fencer sighed softly abd offered Chloé her controller.

"You should go first," she said. "Channel that anger and defeat Luka."

That cracked a smile on Marinette's face and made Luka sputter.

Chloé accepted the controller and vowed that she would have words with Adrien. It was not that she did not trust Marinette's words. She just needed to know why.

* * *

Meeting up with Adrien was easy. Chloé was sure his father detested her but somehow, Gabriel Agreste tolerated her presence. And well, the feeling was mutual.

"I heard something interesting from a little birdie," she crooned as soon as they were in the privacy of his room, door closed from prying ears. "What do you think it was?"

"Oh?" Adrien smiled, like they were playing a game. "Do you want to share?"

They had played this game before. In the past, when they were children still. They would come to each other whenever they learned something that piqued their interest.

"I heard there's a spider in our midst whose webs are spun from lies," she drawled, keeping an eye on her dearest friend and watched as he paled. "Do you have something to say about that?"

People believed Chloé Bourgeois was a vain, selfish brat. And they were right. They just forgot that she knew how to lull her prey into a false sense of safety and how ruthless she was when she lunged for their necks.

André Bourgeois was, after all, a mayor. He knew how to play the game that was called politics.

And her mother? Chloé was pretty sure she inherited her ruthlessness from Audrey Bourgeois.

People forgot whose child she was. All they saw was a narcissistic, spoiled little girl. And that was their downfall.

Adrien forgot, too. He was unprepared. And Chloé could see the gears turned in his head, could feel the way his breath hitched from the surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien laughed even though his voice was strained and even he winced at that pathetic attempt to feign ignorance.

"You knew about Little Miss Liar," it was spoken like a fact rather than a question. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew?" was the reply and it sounded weak to her ears.

"Did you even care?" she demanded. "I thought we were friends! Did it never cross your mind that I might not know? And what if I had not? Would you, my only friend who grew up with me, let me be lied to?"

"Chloé, you are smart. I know you would see through her lies."

"I thought Kanté was smart too and then he went and believed that a napkin can gore eyes out," she remarked dryly. "So try again."

"It's not like you told me that you knew Lila was a liar."

In other circumstances, Chloé would be ecstatic because wow, Adrien finally grew a backbone! Right now, she spluttered because, oh, he was right.

Chloé never thought things would go down like this. She had thought Rossi would have her five-minute-of-fame and puff! Lila Rossi would be a thing of the past.

How wrong had she been...

"I know I hadn't been the best friend," she started slowly because she did not want to lose this relationship. "I'm sorry about that. However, why do you think I keep getting inbetween Rossi and you?"

"Because you don't want to share a friend? It's not good to be jealous, Chloé."

Chloé blinked and thought back of the interactions between Rossi and Adrien. Yeah, they were friends, alright...

Rossi kept getting all handsy with him and Adrien let her. He was uncomfortable with the way she clung to him and she was not his childhood friend who had known him for years!

But then, Chloé remembered how eagered she had been to get a chance to kiss Adrien when they were making that film. And if she remembered correctly, Adrien had looked uncomfortable too.

... Was she like that? She had done something similar. What a hypocrite!

She spent her time getting between Rossi and Adrien to make sure the liar did not harass her friend while she had done the same many times.

_(Chloé had hoped she might be redeemable. She had hoped that she might turn over a new leaf._

_But could she? She was just as bad as Rossi! Could she justify her actions while labelling Rossi as vile and corrupted?_

_What in the world did Marinette even see in her? Why was Luka so calm while his sister's tormentor and his friend's bully was in his presence every other day? How could Kagami stand to see her, knowing the horrible things she had done?_

_And her father, what would he think? Her mother too! Would she care or would she disown her?)_

She was slipping. She could heear Adrien calling her name, shaking her.

“Hello,” a voice in her head purred. “Nice to meet you again, Chloé Bourgeois.”

It was a bucket of water on her fraying nerves. Metaphorically, of course.

_Hah, no._ Chloé had been through this before. She refused to let it happen again.

But what should she do? How to drive off an akuma?

"Miss Bourgeois," Hawk Moth's voice rang in her head, friendly and laced with mocked hurt. "Why would you _resist_? Let me _help_ you, old friend. You will do more good this way. You will be _exceptional_."

Ok, first things first. Distract him? Might buy some time for Adrien to move and do something.

"Yeah, no, I'm not buying that idea, Hawk Moth." She might have spit poison with the way Adrien startled at her tone and finally reached for his phone. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and you want to pull me back to the dark side."

"I am merely offering assistance in your quest," Hawk Moth had always had a way with words. No wonder many fell for his promises.

But not today. She would not fall. Again...

"My phone, Marinette," she strained under the pressure in her mind. Hawk Moth seemed to be more determined than before. "Please."

"Miss Bourgeois," Hawk Moth cooed. "How lovely it is that you have bonded with Miss Dupain-Cheng. How sweet of you to rely on her. But aren't you sad to see how your beloved Adrien have fallen from your grasp? Don't you want another chance to prove how good a friend you are?"

"Don't get all emotional on me," Chloé positively snarled. "I can be better without your less-than-helpful gift."

Adrien had scrolled through her contacts and dialed Marinette. He had even turned it on speaker.

"I am sure that you can do whatever you put your mind to," Hawk Moth's voice still sounded in her head but Chloé's breath hitched when Marinette picked up. "However, Miss Bourgeois, I can speed up the process."

"Chloé?" Marinette's voice cut through the haze like a lighthouse in the night. "Are you there?"

"Miss Bourgeois, you can prove yourself. Accept the power I will grant you and show Paris - no, _the world_ how special you are."

"There's an akuma here," Adrien volunteered quietly. "Hawk Moth is trying to turn Chloé into an akuma."

"I am but an ally," Hawk Moth laughed. "Your best interest is what I have in mind."

"Give her the phone, Adrien," Chloé couldn't feel her body for a moment and the next, Adrien had thrusted the phone into her hand and Marinette's voice reached her ears. "Chloé? I'm here. How are you holding up?"

It was not as casual as Ladybug and Chat Noir's banters but it reminded her of the time when she was still Queen Bee, the time when Ladybug looked at her and asked 'Can I trust you?'.

She almost bark out a laugh. It was a silly idea but Marinette sounded so unlike her clumsy, nervous self but more like Ladybug: confident and level-headed.

"Want to bash my head onto the wall," she choked out a chortle and was joined with Marinette's chuckles that spoke of amusement and relief.

"Stay calm, alright?" Marinette asked - no, _ordered_. "I will see if there have been any sightings of our local heroes and send them your way if I can."

"Poor naïve Miss Dupain-Cheng," Hawk Moth crooned as soon as Marinette stopped talking. "Don't you want to protect her innocence? To shield her? Like what you wished you had done for Adrien?"

Chloé decided that she loathed Hawk Moth because _rude!_ He did not just step into a conversation all casual and smug like that. That was just asking for a punch to the face.

"Hawk Moth has terrible manners," she informed Marinette and a part of her worries disappeared when the girl laughed. "Hard to stay calm when he's looking for a fight."

"Only you would fight Hawk Moth without a mask," Marinette's reply sounded fond, like something she would tell Luka or Kagami. Chloé felt a bit of Hawk Moth's influence slipped as soon as she heard the other girl's voice.

She had to snort because _obvious much?_ Luka sang praises after praises about Marinette and Chloé could actually repeated some word-by-word. Kagami looked like she would run anyone who approached Marinette with less than noble intents through and Lê was still scared from that one time he was at the wrong end of the fencer's glare.

"Wrong," she said. "I'm not the one fighting Hawk Moth without a mask."

On the line, Marinette's breath stopped for a second - or was it third? - time.

"Ladybug and the new heroes, Viperine and Koryuu would," she admitted because despite how hurt she was over how things played out between them, Ladybug loved Paris and the new heroes were decent people from what she had seen. "And Kagami and Luka and you would too."

She heard a squeak from the other girl and Chloé had to stifled a laugh because Marinette must be blushing. Fighting Hawk Moth without a mask was a compliment to the citizens of Paris.

"So would you," Marinette's answer came quietly but it blindsided Chloé because _what?_ Was Marinette _sleep-talking?_

Chloé might have been trying to be better but she had not done anything worthy to receive such high praise. People still believed she would dump them just to save herself, after all.

"You might have done some bad things but no one's perfect," Marinette's voice sounded with the usual kind of intense sincerity that one usually got in a face-to-face conversation unless you were talking to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Somehow, she made it possible to be sincere on the phone. "What matters is that you want to do good. And if you are brave enough to change, you are brave enough to stare down Hawk Moth, maskless."

Distantly, Chloé could hear Hawk Moth's frustrated moan as his control slipped second by second. She did not care because suddenly, there was this invisible boulder in her throat.

"Thank you," she choked back the tears, unwilling to spare a glance as Viperine and Koryuu slipped into the room via the window.

"You're welcome," Marinette's laughter was sunshine after a rainy week. "You’re doing a good job, Chloé. Keep it up."

She had no idea what Marinette meant. It could be her way to encourage Chloé to continue steering clear of stirring up troubles and tossing her father's name around. It could be her way to congrats Chloé on fighting off Hawk Moth.

Chloé did not care. It gave her hope. It was nice to know that someone believed in her.

"Are you okay?" Koryuu asked, kneeling down in front of her. Viperine had guided Adrien outside and closed the door on the way out.

There was something familiar about Koryuu but Chloé could not put a finger on it.

"Ladybug is going after the akuma right now," Koryuu informed. "She wanted to be here to tell you how much she appreciates your turning over a new leaf."

Chloé would forever deny that her heart skipped a beat. Broken pedestal or not, Ladybug's praises were sincere and hard-to-come-by.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner," Koryuu forged on. "Your friend directed us here the moment she saw us. It was quite a pleasant surprise to see you successfully repelling Hawk Moth's control."

"The credits all go to Marinette," she said and stole a glance at the screen. Call ended. Marinette's battery must have run out.

And wasn't she here to do something? Crisis averted so she should be getting back to doing what she planned to do.

"Can I please talk to Adrien privately?"

Koryuu pursed her lips but relented with a barely visible nod. "We'll give you two some space," she said. "After that, would you like a ride back to your place?"

"I would love that but maybe not to my place. Would Marinette's be alright?"

The smile Koryuu shot her was small but Chloé did not doubt it. Koryuu rarely smiled and when she did, those were so precious that there was a blog dedicated to those small, secretive smiles alone.

"Of course," Koryuu said, walking to the door and only looked back once. "Have a good chat. We'll wait for you outside. Call us when you are done."

_(Marinette welcomed her with open arms. She fussed over her and treated her to some hot chocolate._

_The Dupain-Chengs, even though they had concerns about their daughter's new friendship with Chloé, were more than happy to see the light returned to their beloved child's eyes. They checked on her the moment Marinette's attention was turned away to the front door._

_Luka and Kagami rushed in, frazzled from their run and worry etched on their faces. Relief showed in Luka's smile and the quirk of Kagami's lips when they found her sitting in the kitchen being fussed over by Marinette's parents._

_It was strangely domestic. It left a warmth that Chloé could taste for days after.)_

* * *

Two weeks after her almost akumatization, she stood before Viperine and Koryuu, arms crossed and head held high.

Ladybug had been sluggish lately. Viperine kept close to her while Koryuu charged at the akuma.

When asked about it, Viperine smiled charmingly and told Paris of how Koryuu was the sword and he, the shield while Ladybug, the strategist, commanded them. He laughed merrily but the shadows in his eyes were unmistakeable.

And Chloé wondered if anyone had realized it. She wondered if Paris knew the weight that rested on the shoulders of their heroes.

Did parents wondered if one of their children were under a mask, fighting for their city? Did brothers and sisters question if their own siblings moonlighted as heroes and staked their lives on the line every time they transformed?

Did Paris know that their heroes were just teenagers? Did they know that their heroes laughed and cheered at small miracles of life? Did they know that they bled and cried and raged against an unfair world?

So she stepped up, flagged two of their heroes down. She looked at them in the eyes and let out what she had been chewing on.

"I am tired of living in fear. How can I change that?"

* * *

She had been a bee, once. She had bore the weight of an entire city on her shoulders.

And she had turned against them. She bore the guilt of a betrayer and the spite of being used and abandoned.

She strived. She clawed her way up the rabbit hole.

Ladybug told her she was not fit to be a hero? Fine, a mask had never been necessary to be exceptional. Hawk Moth whispered sweet promises and abandoned her almost immediately the moment his chance to emerge victorious wavered? Fine, she didn't need the help of a terrorist to be someone.

Chloé rebuilt. She surrounded herself with people who encouraged her to do better.

_I have hurt so I will heal,_ she had whispered to the night breeze, looking over the city from her balcony.

_I hurt people because I wanted to be like Mother, to rule by fear,_ she confessed to the night. _Now I will heal because I have seen the miracles that kindness and love bring._

She thought of the people she had wrong. She thought of the people who she had disappointed. She thought about those whose lives she had ruined because she had a bad day.

Then she thought of Marinette, of her warm home with parents who supported their child with love and affections. She thought of Kagami who loved as fiercely as a flame, of her passionate protectiveness of her loved ones. She thought of Luka, of his soothing calmness that hid a soul of a protector.

She thought of Ladybug fighting against Hawk Moth from the first time he made an appearance. She thougth of the new heroes: Viperine with his sharp wits and easy smile, Koryuu with her deadly sword and equally cutting words.

_If flowers could bloom after the harsh snow of winter then there was still hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would update again this month but I did some stress writing because it's a good practice. It calms me down somewhat. I still have 2 days of finals left so I want to get this out of my system fast so I can concerntrate on going over my studies.
> 
> This is a side story about Chloé and it was supposed to be written in the future, like in next month or the month after that but plans changed.
> 
> Good news: the stress from the last five days resulted in this. Bad news: I might have to take a long break because a) I might be burnt out and b) changes in personal life.
> 
> Anyway, the Kanté and Lê mentioned in this are Max and Kim. And I had quite a blast with writing Chloé. It was a bit therapeutic.


	6. Chapter 6

She basked in the cheering of the crowd and the moment the helmet came off, she searched for flashes of blue - midnight and cerulean. She scanned for light pink and denim blue and the deepest shade of black and deflated.

_They are elsewhere,_ her brain caught up after the rush of adrenaline. _They are probably at the soup kitchen._

"Well done," said her mother, squeezing her shoulders with kindness and pride and how could she not be happy?

"Thank you, Mother," she replied, more subdued than she should be after winning first place in a tournament.

It was ridiculous how wrong she felt when her friends were not by her side. Yet somehow, the Marinette-and-Luka-shaped hole made sense.

They had spent hours each day for the last few months in each other's presence. Early mornings were spent with sleep-addled greetings, face-to-face or little messages that popped up on their phones. And late afternoons, they traded soft smiles over cups of beverages - milk or tea, depending on the mood and what was available at the time - and Luka would tell them about this song he was working on while Marinette, humming and sketching and leaving inputs whenever she could and Kagami would turn the page of a book in her laps, going over the words but she would answer if they call for her.

And night, when Paris laid in slumber, they would run across rooftops, eyes sparkling with a secret that only the three of them shared. Viperine would wink at her before pulling Ladybug into a dance on some roofs. Ladybug, tired yet bright-eyed, would giggled softly and twirl to some unheard tunes. And Koryuu would watch fondly until one of them - sometimes, it was Viperine with a camaraderie nod and sometimes, it was Ladybug with a carefree smile - reached out and pulled her into their dance.

It was easy and warm. It was the kind of domesticity often found in homes that had stood for years.

It was addicting: the warmth of their smiles, the sounds of their laughter, the softness in the air.

And it hurt to be apart. It was like eagerly turning around to meet their eyes and deflating when reality caught up and they were nowhere in sight.

"You seems... lost," her Mother said with a hand at her back as they walked away from the crowd. "What are you thinking?"

"... My partners," she replied because honesty worked far better than obscurity when it came to her Mother. "I wish they were here."

"They would have loved to watch your match," her Mother said with a hint of a smile. "But it doesn't matter if they were here or not. They would celebrate your win the moment you three meet."

Her Mother had been skeptical, at first. It was after her relationship with Adrien that she brought them over. Her Mother had been worried and thus, she acted cold toward her friends. She did not want her only child to be hurt again. 

But Marinette, brilliant Marinette, had thawed the ice with her sunny smiles and little cupcakes as gifts. And was it strange that her Mother came to love Marinette?

Luka, however, was another story. His usual charm seemed to only irked her Mother and whenever the two of them were in the same room, there were growls and passive aggressiveness. Things between them had definitely improved once her Mother accepted Marinette and Kagami thanked every luck stars that her favorite people could now stay in the same room without any hostility.

It warmed her heart, whenever the corner of her Mother's lips bore the barest hint of a smile, whenever her voice softened when she talked about her friends. And Kagami, lightheaded with victory, looked forward to the promise of seeing her beloved friends.

* * *

Marinette, contrary to what those imbeciles who shared a class with her thought, rarely disappointed.

Her work was effective and the designs she came up were just stunning. And the pace she worked at was enough to make Kagami's Mother - a strict woman who held onto high expectations -cracked a smile in admiration.

Kagami should not be surprised - because she knew there was no way Marinette, or that Luka, at Marinette's insistence, would not dress to the nines - yet her breath hitched when her eyes laid on her friends.

Luka had always been on the tall, lanky side and Marinette had dressed him up in a dark-colored suit and he glowed. It was a simply design but it brought out the charms and if there was no one swooning over him then some eyes needed to be fixed.

And Marinette? She was simply a doll in the simple dress of black and red. It reminded Kagami of Ladybug and well, it complemented Kagami's own outfit, a given as it was Marinette who had designed all of their clothes.

"You look nice," was what she told her friends.

Luka shot her a wink and delivered a mock bow. In a closer look, his hair was not gelled, intentionally or not, she did not know but it achieved some positive feedbacks with the sputters and blushes from around them.

Marinette giggled and played with a lock of her midnight hair. She had opted to eschew her usual pigtails and went with her hair down. It certainly stole hearts with the cooing from the other guests and Kagami saw one girl, a fencer who had lost in the earlier rounds, tripped on her feet in the background.

"You look nice, too," Luka grinned as he planted a small kiss on the back of her palm. His eyes twinkled with a promise of mischief as he laced their hands together.

"Don't tease her too much, Luka," Marinette chastised, reaching out to push a stray lock of hair behind Kagami's ear. "We heard about your victory. Congratulations."

"We are so proud of you," Luka chimed in as Marinette sought out her hand.

It was nice, to see her friends so supportive and welcoming of her success. They treated it like it was theirs, lighting up with pride and joy and fondness dripping from their smiles and admiration shinning in their eyes.

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice and they turned as one to face the man and oh, what a surprise. "Miss Tsurugi, I presume?"

Standing in front of them was Tim Drake, the CEO of the company that backed this tournament.

And Kagami had read about him. She would have had, the moment she applied for the tournament but she had paid special attention and had taken to reading every articles about him that she could get her hands on.

Well, they were aiming for Bruce Wayne. What better way to get to him than getting cozy with his family?

And Kagami plastered a hesitant smile on her face and gave her friends a squeeze each. Social interactions might not be her suite but she was the one who could start this.

"Nice to meet you," she reached for his outstretched hand and the firmness of his grip surprised her. "I am thankful for this chance to sharpen my skills, Mister Drake."

"Wayne Enterprises is always looking for new talents," said Drake with a polite smile. "It matters not where you come from, it would be an honor to foster talents such as yours."

"As you have mentioned in your speech," she replied and gosh, how she would love to get out of here because while Luka and Marinette were lovely visions, the careful dance of intentions and words of high society was not something she would regret to miss.

Drake snickered; he was amused and what a refreshing sound that was. It was not the usual condescending tone that was directed at her whenever the adults thought of her as a precocious girl. Granted, Drake was not much older than her but the majority of leering had come from her peers.

"Mister Drake," she got his attention with a polite nod. "These are my partners: Luka Couffaine and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They are the reason why I fight."

Predictably, Marinette's face turned a lovely shade of red and Luka preened under the praise.

"Ah, young love," Drake chuckled, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. "How nice is it to be young and in love."

And that was where he was wrong.

Luka was probably laughing internally with the secretive wink he sent her. And well, Marinette was probably mortified by this.

_It's their own fault to assume we're in a relationship,_ Luka had shrugged when he proposed this plan._ Partner is a very flexible word._

Love had many kinds. And people usually forgot those that were not romantic love.

_We will play this to our advantage,_ Luka said, laying out the plan. _They would concentrate on the genius fencer and lower their guard toward her trophy partners._

It was almost entertaining to see tempting curl on his lips when they went through the plan together. Luka's mind was as sharp as Marinette's and seeing it work in person was no less thrilling than watching Marinette came up with a ridiculous plan that would somehow work out perfectly.

Marinette had nodded with interest before her eyes clouded over and she tilted her head to the side like she was weighing the pros and cons. Which she probably did.

_It could work,_ she had agreed. _Though a little bit morally ambiguous with all the lying by omission._

But they needed information. They needed to know how to proceed with their plan. They had a structure, alright but they were improvising as they went. 

The aim had been unchanging but the how changed as constantly as the sun rising in the east. It was a lesson they had learned from akuma after akuma.

And well, they were desperate. The Black Cat ring remained unclaimed and while Marinette's health deteriorated further under the strains of wearing two Miraculous twenty-four-seven.

Fake dating seemed to be fairly easy comparing with the mess Paris was in. Thus, they found themselves as dates in the after party of the fencing tournament where Kagami completely destroyed her competitions.

"The papers said the same," Kagami said, because it was true, the news would surely have a field day after this party. Heck, they could have been trending during said party.

"The news looks after no one but themselves, Miss Tsurugi," Drake chuckled, nodding towards a reporter in the shadows just far enough not to make out a word being said but near enough for pictures. "I imagine there will be much to do after this."

The reminder of what was to come brought a grimace to her lips.

Being in the spotlights came with certain expectations - Kagami had never bothered to learn those for they were irrelevant in the face of her mother's. And when there were rumors of relationships, the reporters were nothing short of sharks out for blood. And if those relationships were out of the social norms constructed by the narrow-minded, nothing short of permanent harm would stop the news from running their stories.

_Let they run their stories,_ her Mother had scoffed when they brought up the news. _The moment they step out of line, they will be out of the game._

Contrary to common beliefs, Tomoe Tsurugi was not, in any way, displeased with this new development. Kagami would know. They had covered this before bringing the plan into motion.

_(Success or failure, the plan will not screw over their relationship with their families and the meager amount of friends and allies they have._

_That was the first rule Marinette laid out. They had lost too many to bear losing more._

_It was naivety but Luka and her let Marinette have that. They both had a soft spot for the girl and none of them wished to challenge the bonds of families and friendships more than they had been forced to with concealing their regular moonlighting and pitting their lives against chances in akuma attacks.)_

They had told their parents beforehand. Told them that they were partners. That they had been involved for a long time. That they had never been ready for it to come to light until now. That they would be honored if the first to know were their families.

Luka's mother had celebrated with songs and dances and pulled the girls into a hug while Luka's sister nodded approvingly and share a grin with her brother. Marinette's parents had been brought to tears and they offered them sweets and smiles with promises to take care of their beloved daughter.

Kagami's mother sat in silence before giving them a nod that spoke of acceptance and pleasure.

She had been waried at first. Kagami knew of the protectiveness her mother felt toward her. She had just come out of a failing relationship and her mother did not wish to see her hurt again. She saw Marinette and Luka's friendship with her as a bid for her daughter's heart. And like a lioness, she bared her fangs at those she thought would harm her child.

_("It were protectiveness and stereotyping combined," she had said about why she was so hard on Luka. "Marinette is of a good family but that boy lives on a boat. And we both know the path of a musician is shaky at best and dangerous at worst."_

_"He is a good person," Kagami had said, argued. "What I seek is more than backgrounds and talents."_

_"You seek strength of characters," her mother had nodded approvingly. "But as a mother, I wish to know that you would be provided and cared for."_

_“I can take care of myself, Mother,” she had said, tilting her chin up almost defiantly. “This is the twenty-first century already.”_

_The corner of her mother’s lips quirked up. The nod that she received was part resigned, part proud._

_"This is the twenty-first century," her mother had whispered in her ears when she was younger. "It is not as limited as it was in the past."_

_"You can do anything," her mother stood before her, stern and unmoving. "You have many tools at your disposal. Use them."_

_Live. Fight. Struggle. Thrive.)_

Yet life was not just rainbows and sugar. There were those who would not accept whatever strayed from their narrow boundaries.

Oh, the media storm waiting for them...

"We will brave them together," Luka whispered into her ear, hand closing around hers. Marinette's touch fluttered on her other arm, disappearing as soon as it appeared.

And her phone rang, in the hidden pocket of her dress.

"Excuse me," she offered an apologetic smile and a nod of acknowledgement. "I need to take a call."

She left, the phone still buzzing in her pocket. Marinette sneaked a touch on her palm as she passed her and the corner of her lips lifted momentarily.

_Good work, Marinette._

She almost bumped into a man but stopping herself in time and offered him a nod. Normally, she would glare but she was supposed to take a call. She needed to play this right.

But as she dodged out of the party, a single thought sprang forth.

_Wait, wasn't that Richard Grayson?_

* * *

Damian Wayne was, for a lack of a better words, a tiny, puffy ball of rage.

He barely reached her shoulders but his words and wits were as equally cutting as his blade. He was her junior, age-wise but in a match, he was her equal.

And how long was it since she last had someone who could keep up with her when it came to the subtle dance of grace and power that was fencing?

_(Marinette and Luka were her equals but they could not move with a saber the way Wayne could. They danced and spun but their hands were not meant to be around the hilt of a blade._

_And with Adrien's mysterious disappearance in the fencing world, she was left without a challenge._

_That was until now...)_

"Your skills are... adequate," was the first thing he said after their first match, both panting - and Kagami had to swallow a burst of jealousy because why was he still standing while she was on the last of her legs?

Drake introduced Wayne as his little brother and a fan of hers. Apparently, he wanted to give his brother, who had been practicing swordsmanship, a chance to interact with his idol.

"Please spar with him," he said, shooting her a charming smile. "He has been dying to practice with you."

Wayne, contrary to what his brother said, was not her fan. Kagami would be blind to believe Drake's words.

The boy - because he was one, despite his various protests - did not look at her like one of her starstruck admirers. He looked at her like the way she looked at an opponent before a match, sizing up the strength and weakness and thinking about the ways she could knock them out of the game.

Somehow, they had playdates - quoting Drake since he was the one who came up with this whole thing - thrice a week on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. And he was at the animal shelter she volunteered at.

She was supposed to volunteer at one of the soup kitchens ran by Martha Wayne Foundation but her Mother had worried and somehow she ended up volunteering at an animal shelter in a different part of the city, away from Luka and Marinette.

But of course, Damian freaking Wayne volunteered at the same place and since they already had playdates, why should they not look after each other?

_(Kagami did not know who came up with this. _

_It could be Luka or it could be Marinette's doing - because the girl was a strategist at heart and thus, sometimes, she was ruthless in pursuing her goal. Or it could have been Drake who set them up - his eyes were like Luka's and Marinette's combined: a mixture of a snake's ruthlessness and the cool head of a brilliant strategist._

_"Be careful," Luka had breathed softly in her ears when their guests left. "Drake is more than what meets the eyes."_

_"I know," she said as Marinette's hand closed around hers in a silent show of support.)_

It was, however, a once-in-a-lifetime chance. If they did it right, they could get to Bruce Wayne and finish the first step of their three-step plan.

And Kagami had never shied away from challenges. She stood her ground and welcomed them.

"You fought well," she told Wayne, dabbing her face with the towel. "Who did you learn from?"

"My mother," was the curt reply she received. "It is part of our... traditions."

_Hm?_ She stored the knowledge away for later researches. _Curious, indeed..._

From what they had gathered from the news, the name of Wayne's mother was never disclosed. Nothing much was known about his time prior coming to Gotham. There were speculations but Marinette thrived on facts and had quickly shut down the idea of entertaining those speculations.

_I will not take the words of tabloids,_ she had declared when Luka brought up the discussions on the net.

Luka had shrugged but Kagami had seen him reading those speculations whenever Marinette was not around.

_Precautions,_ he said, closing the window with a click of the mouse.

"Mother taught me everything she knows," she spoke because sometimes, volunteering information could result in receiving something in return - advice, blackmail materials and the likes.

"She taught you well," was the reply she received. "But you could do much better with time and practice."

"I have spent years learning the blade," she said and moved to put away her bottle and towel. "I have no desire to stop soon."

"Then you would like another go?"

* * *

_I heard you have heroes here in Gotham._

She had approached the topic during their fifth playdate's afternoon. It was near the end of the week and Kagami hoped that after four sessions of careful back and forth with both their words and bodies, Wayne would slip.

"We call them vigilantes," Wayne had replied without missing a beat. "Heroes operate in the limelight but those never last long in Gotham."

Kagami thought of Paris, of the unnamed darkness that lingered in the air, that unknown fear that hang upon every civilian's head and she agreed. There were evils that could never be defeated if they stood in the light. Sometimes, it was better to operate in the dark.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Even as the words were delivered somewhat flippantly, the eyes that was studying her were intense. It reminded her of standing at the edge of a cliff, staring down and wondering if one's body would survive the drop.

"To compare notes," she managed. Her lips were dry but she forged on. "In Paris, we have heroes. I was curious about other heroes in other places."

Maybe she should have done this when they were sparring. It would have been easier with the helmet on.

Wayne hummed - and was it weird that it was the first time she had heard that sound? - but the conversation was dropped when he stood up and extended a hand toward her.

"Another go, Tsurugi?"

* * *

_There used to be two of them. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Things happened and now there are three. Ladybug, the strategist, Viperine, the shield and Koryuu, the sword._

She slipped, sometimes. She told him bits and pieces of Paris and her heroes. It was their goal, after all. Piquing Wayne's interest so that he would bring it up with his father.

_(“But won't he blabber?” Marinette had asked, wringing her hands. “How can we know he would not tell anyone?”_

_“He can be trusted,” Kagami had assured her. “He doesn't seem to be the type to blabber.”_

_They had agreed that the knowledge of Paris' supervillains should not go mainstream. Hawk Moth and Mayura were more than enough. No one needed another villain from other parts of the world thinking Paris was easy with the butterflies and all and just jumping into the mess and complicated things more. Neither did they want to think of an akumatized super-powered hero._

_“We are basically asking for help from heroes,” Marinette had pointed out. “If things go smoothly, Batman and Wonder Woman would be in the know.”_

_“Hippolyta is the queen of the Amazons,” Luka had pointed out. “She would be able to reign Wonder Woman in, I think.”_

_“You think?” Marinette had echoed with a frown. “And Batman?”_

_“Seems to be the type to ignore emotions,” Kagami had said. “Can't be akumatized if you don't acknowledge those feelings.”_

_“That's not healthy,” Marinette fretted. “Ignoring emotions is not the answer.”_

_“Things aren't healthy here,” Luka had said and they lapsed into an awkward silence.)_

And it worked with Wayne asking about Paris and Ladybug. He even begrudgingly complimented the akuma alert app developed by some of Marinette's schoolmates from the neighboring class.

And then, it came, the big question.

"Why did no one contact the Justice League?"

Luka and Marinette had prepared her for this. They had covered almost every possible outcome.

"The Justice League operates in America, Wayne," Kagami had replied with a raised eyebrow. "It's in their name: the Justice League of America."

Wayne flustered and sputtered something about the Justice League operating outside of America.

"Aside from that, we don't want to take the risk, you know."

That apparently stopped his sputtering and what followed was a growled _Explain_ from the boy.

"A man with jewels and butterflies doesn't seem intimidating to some," she said. "Other villains could move in and make a bigger mess."

"Surely the Justice League can keep a secret!"

"But have you thought of an akumatized Superman?"

That resulted in silence as the boy next to her seemed to be lost in thought. At least until she began to fold her towel to put it way, he snapped back to attention.

"And what of Batman and his birds?" He asked. "They do possess no powers."

"That might be a good idea," Kagami hummed softly and watched as Wayne's lips thinned. "But Ladybug probably wouldn’t take that risk."

"And how would you know that?" Wayne challenged and she almost smirk at that tone of his.

"Because," she said, slowly, basking in the pleasure of his face screwing up at the thought of being challenged. "I know Ladybug. Once upon a time, I was at her side, fighting for our home. I was called Ryuuko, once."

* * *

They had not planned for this. The fact that Kagami had been Ryuuko once was well-known in Paris. Outside of Paris, however, no one had even heard of Hawk Moth.

No one was supposed to know. But then Luka brought up a perfectly good point of who would be the bridge between Paris’ heroes and Gotham’s Bat.

Kagami had voted for Chloé. She had been working on reforming herself. She had wished to do something about their problem with butterflies. She had been a neutral party.

Marinette disagreed.

_How will you explain Chloé? _She had asked. _You said Wayne barely believed you at first._

_Tell him that she was Queen Bee?_ Kagami had shot back and it was one of the rare times they were facing off against each other. _That she was once a heroine?_

_But did you forget the things happening to her?_ Marinette had demanded. _The things they say about her, the way they glare at her, the whispers about her, and their doubts and anger!_

Luka had intervened. He stepped between them, holding out his hands in a placating manner.

_Wayne knows Kagami so let her be the bridge,_ he said. _Letting Chloé be the only bridge between us is not going to make a good impression if they found out about what happened. That’s why Kagami can be the one to lead him to Chloé. After that, they can work together as the bridge._

_And where will Koryuu be when we all meet up?_ Kagami had challenged him.

In return, she received a sharp grin from Luka while Marinette looked like she was having a Eureka moment.

_Staying behind to defend Paris._

* * *

A day after that enlightening talk with Wayne, Kagami received an invitation to Wayne Manor, delivered by hand by one Damian Wayne.

“You can bring your paramours with you if you wish,” he had said, scowling like he had bitten into a lemon. “Do not be late.”

Luka rolled his eyes when she recounted the conversation while Marinette read the letter, biting back a smile. Kagami heaved a sigh because _he called them her paramours._

“What did I tell you,” Luka laughed as he gathered them into a three-way hug. “It all worked out somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly back from schoolwork. I'm updating this because I have two more tests in like two days and I don't want to be worrying over anything. I have five credits left and I will be free until second terms come so I need to concerntrate.
> 
> I have to admit that this chapter took too long - in planning since I wrote this in like 2 days and half? Like I planned this chapter before I even wrote a word of the chapter before this.
> 
> Had to rewrite the notes for the chapter thrice or four times, I think. I had to think about how Marinette and the others will proceed with their plan and then I have to do a counterattack for the Bats because I don't know, if someone is cozying up with me, I will be paranoid too and try to figure out what they want?
> 
> Ok but DC timeline is like a mess and I'm reading the comics to make sense of the years and all? Tbh, I just read whatever interest me and just read notes about the timeline. I swear, I haven't been so confused like this since the time I was in highschool and trying to pass natural science.
> 
> You know, I kept typing Drake and all and it kinda reminded me of my friend? My friends and I used to joke about how dragons are just snakes that can fly? Since one of my friends was born at the beginning of the year and at that time, it was still the year of the dragon in the lunar calendar, and the dragons in Vietnamese culture is kinda like snakes, we used to say that she was a dragon and then things led to another and then the 'dragons are just snakes that can fly' thing began?
> 
> It's getting too emotional for my liking so I'm going to stop here and hope that you will enjoy this chapter because I have never successfully written any multi-chaptered fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette fell in love easily. Her father claimed that she had a big heart while her mother cautioned her of tragedies.

She knew yet she still loved. Fiercely and recklessly.

She fell for Paris, slowly but surely. On this soil, she had begun her life, building her future in the midst of her parents' love. She saw the best and the worst of the city she called home. 

On a night swinging across Paris, hot in pursuit of a fleeing akuma, she realized - with a breathless, quiet oh - that she would give anything to protect this place.

That anything might have included fake dating her friends, who were also her teammates, to secure a meeting with a businessman who have connections with an organization of heroes headed by a hero who was part of another organization of heroes that associated with a daughter of the ex-holder of the Miraculous of Creation.

Nevertheless, Kagami made this possible and they were not going to waste all of her hard work. They already had contingencies in case the worst happened - meaning no one believed them and they got arrested and admitted to an asylum - so all they had to do was to hope for the best.

_Prepare for the worst and hope for the best._ That should be their motto.

Kagami gave her a squeeze of a hand and a searching look. _You ok?_

No, she was not because her heart was beating fast and her head would not stop coming up with increasingly outrageous situations - no, they would not be mysteriously killed, shut up, brain! - and Kagami should not worry about that.

Officially, Kagami got an invitation to Wayne Manor and she had been told that it would be fine to bring, quoted-and-unquoted her new fencing partner, paramours. Which was an offer they had gladly taken, with a little twist of their own, of course. It led to Kagami and Marinette being picked up by an aged butler - Mr. Pennyworth, kind and so, so calm - while Luka had some businesses to attend to.

Unofficially, they were going to negotiate, with Kagami acting as the one who would do all the talking and convincing while Marinette hang back as a, quoted-and-unquoted Luka, trophy girlfriend. If things worsened, Marinette would step in and blindside their opponents and tip the scale to their favor. And if their lives were endangered? Well, there was a plan for that too, which might involve Luka, a phone and Kaalki.

It never hurt to over-prepare. A good preparation was the first step, and the most important, to victory.

And hey, guess what? Marinette was so right when she worked on those contingencies with Luka because Wayne Manor was huge and it seemed like the place that old horror films took play in.

She took Kagami’s offered hand and let her help her out of the car. Traditionally, it would be the boy who offered the girl his hand but those were the things of the old days when people were less than open-minded. If they were going to fake a relationship, they might as well break the frigid molds that society set.

“Are you feeling ok?” Kagami whispered softly when Mr. Pennyworth guided them into the huge building – and that something coming from someone who had been to the Agreste’s place.

"A bit overwhelmed," she murmured, staring at the sheer size of the foyer alone. "It's a bit intimidating."

Kagami nodded and the slight hesitant grin on her lips told of her unease in being at such a place. It was not as if she had not been to a manor before but Agreste's was much smaller and as her mother had always preferred wabi-sabi as a principle of life, their house in Japan was a traditional and simple place and the house they were staying at in Paris was never this big and located in a secluded area. And while Chloe's place was big, which was understandable as it was also a hotel, it paled against the enormous thing called Wayne Manor.

"Worry not, young misses. This is but a social call." Mr. Pennyworth had reassured them. "When Master Bruce could not make it to the closing ceremony to meet the champion of the recent fencing tournament that Wayne Enterprises hosted, he was quite dejected and mourned the loss of meeting an up-and-rising star. However, when he learned that young master Damian and you were acquaintances, he wishes to meet his son's sparring partner."

And with that explanation, the kind butler had left to inform the master of the house of their arrival.

Mr. Pennyworth, Marinette noted, must have loved his job very much as a man his age - not that she knew but he must have been very old - would have thought of retirement or perhaps even were in retirement already and enjoying the new found free time they acquired. Her grandmothers, from both sides of the family had, after all.

"A penny for your thought?" Kagami offered with a squeeze of her shoulder accompanying her words. "What’s making you think so hard?"

"Mr. Pennyworth reminds me of grandpa Rolland," Kagami knew of her tendency of people-watching as a way of drawing inspiration thus showing no surprise at the remark. "He must have loved his job very much to still be working at his age. Grandpa is the same with his baking. He thinks the world of it and as long as he is able to bake, he won't give it up."

Kagami hummed softly, reaching up to toy with a pigtail. Marinette had learned that Kagami, while seemingly nonchalant about physical contacts, tended to toy with hair, either hers or another's, when she was stressed or unsure of the situation.

Marinette was about to offer her a hug or just a hand to hold but the return of Mr. Pennyworth stopped her. And boy, was that man quiet.

"I have notified Master Bruce of your arrival. He is currently in his study with young master Damian," he said, the words rolling from his tongue in a professional way that the staffs of Mayor Bourgeois’ hotel would kill to achieve. "I trust that the two misses would not mind moving to the study to avoid any foreign ears."

"Not at all, sir," Kagami smiled in a beatific way that seemed unlike her normal cold exterior and offered her an arm. "Shall we, dear?"

The grin on Marinette's face was real when she accepted the offered arm. And when they followed Mr. Pennyworth toward the study, she could see the light lift of the corner of his lips and the fond muttering of something that sounded ridiculously like _ah, young loves._

She probably should correct him. They probably should not be doing this fake dating thing in the first place.

But desperate time call for desperate measures. And the blush on her face did nothing to convince them otherwise.

* * *

The study was, well, as exactly what one would expect a study to look like. Minus the sheer size of because Marinette was sure it was bigger than Headmaster Damocles' office and of course, excluding the decorations that probably worth more than her parents' bakery - on a financial value because emotional value wise, those could never compete with the place she called home.

Ok, first things first. Who was going to take charge? According to the plan, it was Kagami but the fencer was a bit awkward and not used to social interactions. Marinette, on the other hand, might fare better but she was to be the unsuspecting, naïve girlfriend of a successful fencer.

_Ah, no. Not running into a wall again!_

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Tsurugi!" Ookay? Saved from awkwardness by Bruce Wayne's eccentricities? "Our little Damian told us so much about you and your, what was it again? Oh right, capability of handling blades that certainly exceeds the majority of the drolls inhabiting the fencing community."

_Oh?_ Kagami did say that Damian Wayne had his particular charms and that not everyone could appreciate those.

The kid who had been on his phone, occasionally sneaking a look at them was cute but with that scowl and what his father had said? Yeah, Marinette could see the charms that not many would appreciate.

But good news! He seemed to respect Kagami from what she had heard and that was enough for her to brush away the suspicious glare he sent her way.

Marinette was here to observe and to provide back-up. And sure, it would be better to know Wayne, the little one, did not hate her on sight but whatever the kid thought of her was irrelevant.

"It is certainly an honor to meet the one who sponsored an event that has proven to be a priceless experience for young fencers," was Kagami's carefully crafted reply as she shook the hand he offered behind turning the conversation away from herself. "This is my love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I was assured that it would be alright to bring my partners with me. Our third was, regretfully, occupied but I wished for them to meet the person who provided us fencers the chance to compete and learn."

Normally, people would pay attention to the successful fencer rather than her date. Introducing Marinette was to score positive in the other's eyes, which, obviously, would not be necessary because Kagami was always so polite and considerate, even in her blunt ways.

The idea, however, was a distraction to make Kagami seemed to be the planner in their scheme, as Luka had explained. It would draw attention to her because people would think that she diverted attention away from herself because, one, she loved her partners very much and was proud of them and two, she was had some ulterior motives thus she used her dates to draw attentions while she did her things.

The first possibility was, according to the majority of the fencing community, unfounded. They still thought of her as an ice princess - the ice queen title went to her mother and Tomoe Tsurugi knew and relished in the things it got her such as the distance the press kept and yes, Luka and Marinette would fight them any day for thinking Kagami was unfeeling.

The second possibility, however, looked more promising. And there was quite a lot who did not welcome Kagami's reign as one of the best teenaged fencers. Some even did not believe that her wins were fair and square and were always looking her failures to tarnish her reputation. Both Luka and her loathed it but what could they do about it? Haters were going to hate.

In a roundabout way, introducing Marinette was to make sure that Kagami appeared to be the brain behind the operation. It was supposed to be a failsafe at first but somehow, Kagami talked them into implementing it. She had reasoned that Wayne would have more interest in her seeing as she was the one his son had practiced with while they only knew Marinette as one of her dates.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she put on her brightest smile and willed her voice to sound chirper rather than shaking with nerves. "I'm honored to be here."

She directed a subtle greeting nod to the little boy who looked up from his phone once, just to give her a glare before turning back to whatever he was doing.

"Likewise, Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" And was she dreaming but she could swear Mr. Wayne was studying her. "You're as sweet as the rumors said."

The little _oops_ she let out when Kagami curled a hand around her bicep and very subtly inched closer to her, almost as if she was shielding her, was totally a surprise.

"I do wonder what kind of rumors that are floating around," was Kagami's throaty hum. "It would be much appreciated if the news would not involve their own speculations."

Oh, was this Kagami's attempt to play the protective girlfriend role?

"I think all they talk about was about your beautiful partners," was Mr. Wayne's answer and even his son looked up from his phone to watch. "Hearing about how sweet you were to your loves restored my faith in the good of humanity."

The blush she felt on her cheeks was real and it took no effort for her to lower her gaze and smile a little bit at his answer. Ok, the picture of a bashful young girl, happy with her relationship with two talented people was cemented. Now how to steer the conversation toward the big problem that they had on their hand?

The quick squeeze on her bicep told her that Kagami had a plan. A subtle nod and she stepped back and watched as Kagami worked her magic.

"But was it not your faith in humanity that urged you to fund Batman Inc. as well as being the biggest advocate of the Justice League?"

_Wait! No, abort! Abort! Too forward, Kagami!_

And before she could get a word in, to soften the question or just to, you know, stop it before it become a train wreck and might land them in jail, Mr. Wayne laughed, loud and clear and she could see even the little Wayne stiffening up, likely preparing himself for something. Which was great because apparently, she was not alone in the freaking-the-heck-out camp.

"I would not say that I was the biggest advocate. One of the biggest, yes but the biggest? Not likely. Lex Luthor of Metropolis would have an aneurysm had his efforts not been recognized."

"Ah, but Metropolis is much less dark and grim and surely it has the advantage of being under the protection of a flying, nearly indestructible alien."

"It would not do you well to judge a books by their covers, Ms. Tsurugi," said Mr. Wayne and the grin on his face was terrifying and, ok but was it supposed to feel a bit chastising as well? This conversation needed to stop. Preferably right now.

"But are covers not made to advertise the books, Mr. Wayne?" Kagami only lifted an eyebrow at her pleading stare before turning back right to it.

Really, Marinette should do something. They came asking for help and not to mention they were invited in. And it was not like that Kagami was known for softening her blows. It would be rude if they headed into some kind of antagonistic discussion with the master of the house.

"Not all covers do justice to their books," she offered, the moment she saw an opening. "Just as not all books fit their covers."

"Then what would you suggest?" Mr. Wayne asked and wait, why was he looking at her? "Which is more important: the appearance or the core?"

Did she just unknowing put herself under scrutiny? Did she draw attention to herself? The more important thing was: did she trash their plan?

Also, why did this talk seem so foreboding? Was it a metaphor? Wait, what if they knew?! There was no way they would know about the whole truth, right?

_(She could feel Tikki pressing against her. She could almost hear the encouragements that would normally be voiced had they been in a more private setting._

_They came this far. They could not give up now. Like, yes, they could but think of the lost time and preparations!)_

"I would like to offer a compromise," she answered because leaving people hanging was rude in so many ways. "It is necessary to look at both sides before making a decision."

Kagami inched even closer to her and if they were cats, the fencer would be a fluffed up ball of dark fur.

Mr. Wayne, however, did not stop staring at her. It was the stare of someone who had found out something interesting and was mentally dissecting it. If only there was something to distract the man from mentally analyzing her...

"Father," well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Staring is unbecoming of you."

Little Wayne sniffed and his manners needed more works but she could hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Wayne said, the mask - because this thoughtless eccentricity was nothing but a layer over the cold, calculated gaze earlier - slipped into place. "I hope I didn't offend you with it. And even if you did, I would not blame you. I should have known better than staring at someone, no matter how impressed I am at their brains."

"It's alright," the smile she offered, like butter that would not melt, was the kind that Luka labelled as 'sweet, innocent, can do no wrong'. And next came the diversion. "It is quite an honor to know that my thoughts are so highly regarded."

The tension in Kagami's stance dissipated somewhat but Marinette still caught the downward tilt of her lips.

“Ms. Tsurugi,” Mr. Wayne smiled so charmingly that her skin crawled with anticipation. "I think we have something to discuss."

_Wait, what?_ And Kagami must have felt her eyes because she half-turned and raised her eyebrow at the disbelief look on Marinette's face and _how could she be so calm?_ She replied with what Marinette thought she thought was a reassuring grin.

"Mr. Wayne," said the fencer as her hand settled on Marinette's wrist, as if she was taking her pulse. "I think it is high time for us to drop this charade."

_Et tu, Brute?_

* * *

Marinette had seen things. She had seen weird akuma and lived to tell the tales. She had heard wild stories, most of which possessed not a single grain of truth, from Lila Rossi. She thought she could have handled anything. How wrong she was.

She nearly jerked back violently when the blinds of the only window in the room rolled down and the whisper of clothes sounded right behind them. The hand on her wrist tightened as she spun around, putting herself back-to-back with Kagami.

Batman stood between them and the door in all of his skin-tight costumed glory.

... It would look more menacing if they were in a shady alley rather than a brightly lit room.

Marinette cursed softly under her breath and Kagami's more explicit curse reminded her that she was not alone. If things went any further south, they would be screwed but on a brighter note, at least they would be screwed together.

The air crackled with tension, as if one wrong step would result in an explosion. Tikki was probably hovering near her phone, ready to send Luka in at a moment's notice.

First things first, diffuse the situation.

"Hi, Batman, sir," she gave a nervous wave, channeling all of her 'wide-eyed, innocent, not-doing-anything-wrong' aura. "It's… uhm… very nice? To meet you, I mean..."

Her words trailed into a silence so loud that she could hear her own heartbeats. Her own breathing sounded like thunder in her ears and Kagami's thumb brushed against her inner wrist, trailing along her artery.

_Quiet,_ written on the sensitive skin of her wrist. _Guilt. Talk._

Three words. Kagami was trying to tell her something.

_Quiet?_ Was it an order to keep silent? Or was it about this silence that stretched between them?

_Guilt?_ Straightforward but strange. Was it a verb or was it a noun? Guilting somebody into doing something?

_Talk?_ It would be terribly clashing with 'quiet' if she talked but there must be a reason why Kagami wrote that word on the skin of her wrist. Was it a warning?

Maybe the quiet would result in guilt? Then where did the _'talk'_ come in? Or maybe it happened in an order? _'Quiet'_ turned to _'guilt'_ and then resulted in _'talk'._

So like being quiet equaled to being guilty and then it led to talking? Plausible theory.

_Wait, so that's like some intimidation tactics? Ok, now what?_

The old Marinette prior receiving the Miraculous from Master Fu would flail around, stumbling over her words to explain herself. The Marinette that had accepted the Miraculous and faced down Hawk Moth? She was stubborn as hell and this type of intimation would not work on her.

R.I.P to old, much more insecure Marinette but the Marinette in the present was different now. She had people on her side: Kagami watching her back and Luka holding on tight and would pop over the moment they called.

_(It was not that she was not scared. She was._

_In any other situations, she would be nothing short of terrified. The costume was nothing fashionable but the sheer terror it could inspire at the right time and place was nothing to scoff at._

_Facing Batman alone would be like a horror film coming to life and Marinette had to applaud the criminal community in Gotham for their misplayed resilience._

_But Marinette was not alone nor was her resilience misplaced. She had a cause and there were also the hand on her wrist and the knowledge that Luka would come over and haul them away as soon as they called that kept her eyes on the road ahead.)_

So she stood her ground, staring at the white-outs of that cowl and waited.

One second and then five before a minute was up. The silence stretched until the next and the next and she could hear the shifting of the little Wayne, no doubt putting away his phone to watch this staring contest.

Then a growl and suddenly her position shifted and she blinked at the bewilderment on Mr. Wayne's face while Kagami stood in her place, glowering at the Dark Knight.

"Is this silence the standard of hospitality in America?" Kagami thundered, eyes cold in face of the looming presence that could spell either success or doom for their future. "I believe Mr. Wayne mentioned something about a talk and I would love for us to sit down and discuss as normal human beings instead of having this contest of staring into each other's eyes to assert dominance and instill fear."

The thing about Kagami was that her words were blunt yet they held the same cutting marks as her sword on the field. She did not shrink back nor was she intimidated.

_("Sometimes, people will look down on you," she had offered so quietly in one of their outings back in Paris. "I found it better to dig my feet in and prove them wrong."_

_People looked at her and saw a talented fencer. They did not see Kagami training until she was ready to drop. Nor did they know of the hours upon hours she had spent on sharpening her skills to get to where she was._

_Kagami's talent came from her hard-working and her dedication. She earned her place and she knew it.)_

One blink, two blinks and Marinette craned her head in time to see the tension in Batman's stance blinked out of existence. The tiny grunt he made seemed lost in the silence of the study.

"Well?" Sharp and deadly was the arch of her eyebrow as Kagami crossed her arms. "Should we sit down like civilized human beings or should we stand and glare like heathens?"

The little Wayne seemed to be in agreement with the half frown, half sneer on his face like he was not sure what to feel. And he subsequently gave up trying to sort that out, slumped back on the couch and turned his attention to his phone once again.

"My apologies to all of this, Ms. Tsurugi," Mr. Wayne laughed and gestured to the coffee table. "I assume the worst when I heard that you once fought the good fight."

"Given past reports, I can assure you that face-heel turns are more common than people believe."

Batman's voice was low, almost cracking like he was not used to speaking. It held a kind of gravely sound that seemed to do more harm than good for her heart.

Imagine walking home after that and suddenly there was that voice and the big shadow... Well, it was not like Marinette would cry - Rose certainly would - but her heart would have beaten so fast she would risk heart palpitations.

"That's fair," was her quiet muttering. Something like this had happened once in Paris, had it not? Volpina had shown up under the guise of a new heroine while under the influence of an akuma.

They had been more careful since but any new appearances in the area calling themselves a hero? It would certainly arouse suspicion.

"Quite understandable, Mr. Wayne," Kagami guided her to the empty couch on the opposite site. "Caution is good but too much and it becomes paranoia."

Kagami usually told her that. Marinette worried a lot. She thought about failures and accidents and her mind just could not stop coming up plans to prevent the worst outcome. 

Luka said she was too careful sometimes. _It's much better to let go and have fun,_ he said. _You only live once,_ he said.

Perhaps Mr. Wayne worried too? He was an adult with responsibilities to his company and to his family. Thinking about ways to prevent the worst could be the norm for adults, who knew?

“I’m sorry,” she said, scooting closer to Kagami’s side in a display of shyness. “I thought this was a social call?”

As much as she agreed that having the control of the conversation was advantageous, Kagami, perhaps, had come in much stronger than expected. Sure, they made sure that they were partially driving the conversation with Kagami’s strong and abrupt opening but that made it look like they were desperate.

Well, they really were desperate. But no one needed to know that.

“Perhaps, Dupain-Cheng should be excused from this seeing as she cannot keep up with our conversation.”

Kagami was _so_ right. Not everyone could handle Damian Wayne’s attitude and resist the urge to throw hands with a pre-teen. Fortunately, Marinette dealt with Lila in an almost daily basis. Little Wayne had nothing on that liar.

“She can stay,” was Kagami’s reply and _oh, what a surprise_; she did not even glare at him. “She knows about my extracurricular.”

“You told her?” There was a note of something in Batman’s voice. A warning perhaps? Or was it concern?

“It was broadcasted by an akuma,” Kagami answered flatly and almost unimpressed. “It’s basically public knowledge in Paris. The video was destroyed after Ladybug restored the damages done to the city but it was enough for the old heroes to retire.”

“And now you’re here. Why?”

Well, at least the rumors about the paranoia that most of heroes based in Gotham suffered were partly true. But it gave them the opening they needed.

“As you have, no doubt, heard from my newest sparring partner,” a subtle nod toward the boy on his phone. “Hawk Moth still rampages in Paris. Most of the old heroes were forced into retirement. And half of our own Dynamic Duo lost.”

“We would like to implore the guidance of the Queen of the Amazons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't make it but I'm back. I was trying to write one chapter per month so that I wouldn't forget and let it rot and die in the dark like many of my drafts. Many of my pet projects died that way.
> 
> With all the things happening, Tết holidays and the news of the virus distracted me. Things changed, I guess. Schools shut down and I was busy with keeping up with lessons on my own because you know, my first term ended since December? And then sorting out my own personal things (staying at home for weeks is boring and I've left home like twice or thrice since the beginning of the month).
> 
> This isn't the most painstaking thing I've written (that went to my 8k Hogwarts AU Timari) but it took a long time to finish. I'm surprised I finished it before March though. So that's definitely a plus.
> 
> Anyway, I think I did an okay work with this chapter. I've never been good at like plot-driven chapters? I don't know if the pace is too fast or is it too slow?


	8. Chapter 8

The night Marinette and Kagami returned with a satisfaction result was one of the best nights in his life. To hear the plan they came up with had proven to be successful was enough for them to cheer silently in the room Marinette shared with Kagami.

According to Kagami, they had secured a date and a meeting with an ambassador of Themyscira. Which was not what they had in mind. Apparently, when they wished for some guidance from the Queen of Themyscira, Batman had pointed them to an ambassador.

_This doesn’t have to go public, _he had said when Kagami protested against contacting a public figure. _Also, an ambassador would be a better option if you wished for the ears of the Queen._

Kagami had begrudgingly agreed while Marinette, according to the fencer, had a fleeting twilight zone moment.

“Why didn’t we think of that?” was his same question because it would be easier, would it not? They could have just contact the embassy of Themsycira and not, like, planning a trip under the name of voluntary work, winning a competition and a music camp.

However, what done was done and they needed not to look back and regret. They had a way to get to the Queen and they should move forward.

_All we need is an alibi,_ Marinette had brought up. The meeting is tomorrow and we all have a day off.

Chloé would accompany Kagami to Wayne Manor, as one of the former protectors of Paris and providing a different perspective of the situation. Also, seeing as Kagami got along well with Mr. Wayne’s youngest, one could say that Mr. Wayne’s decision to involve vigilantes and future heroes might be biased toward her. Having Chloé with them might cast some doubt on that thought.

Marinette had protested against it since that might pull Chloé into trouble should this blow up in their face. Kagami, however, said that Chloé was the one who kicked start this whole thing whether she knew it or not.

_She came to us, asking to see if there was anything she could do to change this,_ Kagami had reminded her. _We pointed her to our civilian self, citing that it would make sense for former Miraculous holders to stick together._

They had planned together, as civilians tired of living in fear and as former heroes wanting a future for their city. Luka and Kagami might be the one who brought it up to Marinette, and they might have been the one pulling strings to secure the meeting but it was Chloé who placed the first stone.

_I know you are worrying about her being pulled deeper into this,_ Luka had told her. _However, Chloé is trying to change and atone for her mistakes. Do not deny her of this chance._

Marinette was stubborn but she understood the need to right a wrong. Perhaps maybe too well seeing as she tried to right even those that weren’t even her fault.

It led a brief evacuation to Luka’s room. which thankfully was not shared by anyone else, while Kagami invited Chloé to the room she shared with Marinette. The fencer informed Chloé of the meeting while Luka and Marinette thought of a way to produce an alibi.

Which led to both of them at a café, facing each other over coffee and tea. Their whole fake dating scheme came in handy again and no one questioned about why they were sitting together at a café though not for the lack of trying.

Lila brought up Marinette’s long dead attraction to Adrien, spinning some cock-and-bull stories about how Luka was being used as a rebound. Juleka, his lovely sister, had come up to that girl’s face, snarling about how Lila should take a hint and _Luka is happy, leave him alone! _following by creative threats to whoever trespassed on her brother’s date.

His sister had been enthralled by the liar but Luka had been dropping hints. Those were not enough to disenthrall her but they worked enough to cast some doubts onto Lila’s words. Given more time, Juleka would realize the truth.

And of course, they were both protective of each other. They did not make a habit of getting involved in the other’s romance but they would sit together when one of their heart was broken. Their mother absolutely approved of Luka’s relationship with Marinette and Kagami – that thought brought up a spark of guilt that Luka viciously squashed – and his sister, while still edgy around Marinette, happily congratulated them on the basis that if her brother was happy, she would be as well.

Of course, their outing had raised some question, mostly from Alya about Kagami’s whereas but Luka had taken much pleasure in answering those.

_Kagami had a date with Marinette yesterday,_ he had smiled so charming at the girl. _Today is my turn._

Lila seemed to be seeking discord and oh so sweetly asking them if they were trying to isolating Kagami seeing as Marinette got two dates while Kagami only got one. She had the nerve to accuse Luka of favoritism. Which, of course, earned her the ire of Juleka.

_Lay off of my brother,_ his sister had growled. _You are but a stranger to him and he owes you nothing. What happens between them are their business, not yours._

It was beautiful and glorious and Luka might have shed a tear or two. He would shed some more, later, and in a much more private setting.

For now, they had work to do.

Their phone chimed almost at the same time. Kagami's message about Chloé and her getting to Wayne Manor safely. Marinette caught his eyes and nodded.

Their drinks were paid beforehand and it was relatively easy to for him to snuck into the restroom to transform. After all, one would use the restroom if they had too many drinks.

Sass seemed very impressed with the plan though he hissed at Trixx when the other kwami giggled at some mischievous thoughts. Some kwami were very possessive.

The plan was for Luka to transform, combining both the Snake and the Fox. Second Chance for the rewinding time should anything unfavorable happen and Mirage for casting an illusion of Luka coming back to the table while cloaking Viperine’s exit.

And it worked. So perfectly that Luka was impressed with their luck. Hopefully this string of good fortune would remain until Hawk Moth's defeat.

Marinette waited for five minutes before shooting him a text, which was the cue for him to cast Mirage on her. Three minutes later, they met up in an alley nearby, out of sight but also in hearing distance. If any thugs came up to them and somehow, overpowered them, they only needed to raise their voice and someone, hopefully a cop, would come running.

"Good work," Ladybug told him as the illusion bled away, Marinette and Luka fading, leaving Ladybug in their place. “Can you manage a third one? This one featuring us leaving this alley?”

That was… weird. They did not cover this in their discussion yesterday.

“Is there something wrong?” His voice was low, crafted to blend into the quiet of the alley. “Are Lila and Alya tailing us?”

That would be the most likely thing to rile Marinette up. Alya wanted, more than anything, to get a look at the real face hidden behind the mask. She wished to use it as a scope, never mind how disastrous it would be for Paris’ sweetheart should her real identity come to light. She claimed to be a fan but her intentions toward the heroine would bring more harm than good.

And Lila, more than anyone, hated Ladybug. Hawk Moth sure claimed to hate Ladybug and Chat Noir but he was nothing compare to Lila. And no, Luka was not exaggerating. Hawk Moth’s tune was terrible as it would be expected from a villain but Lila Rossi’s? The strongest bleach would prove to be futile against the horrible memories of that tune.

She was a menace for the heroes in general, causing mayhem and stepping onto their foot. Unmasking Ladybug would be the perfect blackmail for her to use against the heroine. If only some people would stop buying her _Ladybug is my best friend_ lies and cease bugging the heroine to reunite with her supposed best friend.

What was surprising that Ladybug grimaced, biting her lips as she peered out of the alley.

“I bumped into a girl when I was leaving,” she whispered. “She was wearing a purple hoodie, I think. We traded some greetings and apologies but I guess I was just paranoid and wanted to be sure.”

“Oh,” was his answer. It was baffling. Marinette frequently bumped into people but never had she been like this.

Maybe coming to Gotham might not be such a good idea. Meeting with one of the notoriously paranoiac vigilantes of the city just made Marinette worry more.

_I keep feeling like Batman would swoop down onto Marinette,_ she had confessed. _I would not recommend meeting him for those who are faint of heart._

Meticulous about one’s identity was a good thing for a masked hero but it would not do well for one to worry themselves sick. And Marinette had been much less resistant toward illnesses recently. The last time was just two weeks before they landed in Gotham and it was not pretty.

So yes, none of them wanted a sick Marinette.

“Ladybug,” he called and she answered, like every other time. If only she would take care of herself with the same dedication she showed to watching out for others. “Cautiousness is a good thing in our line of work but paranoia is not a habit you should pick up.”

Ladybug took a deep breath, closed her eyes before exhaling. She flashed him a tired smile the moment she opened her eyes.

“You’re right,” she said, this time holding out a bag. Where she stashed it, he did not know though it could be that he was more worried about the possibilities of being tailed rather that he did not notice it.

“What’s this?” He asked and this time, she lit up like fireworks.

“Snacks for Sass and Trixx,” she chirped happily. “You three did well. They only have cookies so I guess you have to make do with them but they would give you the boost you need to maintain your transformation.”

That was well and all but…

“Snakes are carnivorous,” Sass gave him so much trouble with looking for recharge snacks. It was either rodents or eggs. Boiled eggs settled the arguments and those were easier to carry around. “And I have some boiled quail eggs on me. I’ll give him some when I detransform.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. He could tell even if she had the mask on. Her face went slack like she was so done with everything.

“The next thing you tell me will be that foxes are omnivores,” she deadpanned. And guess what? He completely forgot about Trixx. But wait, if foxes were omnivorous… “Whatever you’re thinking, stop right there.”

“You can’t read my mind.” The look Ladybug shot him was enough for a pout to form on his lips.

“You shouldn’t feed animals sweets,” she chastised, shaking her head in dismay. “Dogs can’t eat chocolate and you know that, don’t you? What to say foxes can consume cookies?”

“Trixx is a kwami?” He probably seemed to be grasping at straws but really… Normal rules did not apply much for magical beings.

“Yes,” Ladybug rolled her eyes. She rolled her eyes! “Which is why Sass would be fine with cookies.”

“But… He…” Oh, was he played by his own kwami? What the heck, Sass?!

Ladybug’s gaze was unimpressed as his transformation bled away, Trixx bouncing around in laughter as Sass wore a smug grin. He was naïve, so, so naïve to believe Sass.

“I did not lie,” hissed the snake kwami. “While I prefer meat-based meals, I have no difficulties with other types of food.”

Well, of course! They were kwami. The laws of nature apparently did not apply to them. How come he witnessed Tikki eating cookies and then expected Sass to have a diet of a normal snake?

But wait, ladybugs were also carnivorous too. Most of them anyway…

_Could Tikki eat butterflies?_ He wondered. _If she could, could they solve their akuma problem in an environmental friendly way?_

“No, Tikki does not eat butterflies,” Ladybug snapped, as if she was reading his thought. Massaging her temple, she sighed. “It would be easier, if she did but ladybugs don’t. The eggs and the larvae, yes but Tikki, as well as the researches I did, told me that normal ladybugs don’t make meals out of butterflies.”

“What a shame,” he said and Ladybug nodded, like she had mourned the loss of an environmental friendly way to end their akuma problem.

Trixx giggled as he cuddled up to Ladybug, lazily batting her hair with a tiny paw. Sass, having finished with his meal, popped out from his pocket where he stored the box containing quail eggs, floated to his shoulder.

Ladybug, merged with Kaalki, was ready and waiting and when he transformed, a merge between the Snake and the Fox. Opening a portal, she held out a hand.

"Ready to go, partner?"

* * *

It took almost no time to get to outside of Wayne Manor via Voyage. Oh, the perks of magical jewelry.

They could teleport inside but that would be breaking and entering and they probably should not break laws in a foreign country. They did not need for the police to come knocking on their door. Besides, who would stop Hawk Moth if they were in jail for breaking and entering?

Mr. Pennyworth - Marinette rambled about how great he was and how considerate he was and how much he resembled her grandpa - opened the enormous gates and ushered them toward the sitting room. Where Chloé and Kagami were sitting with the Waynes, a smiling woman and a man in a suit that resembled a bat.

Oh, wait... That was Batman.

"Good afternoon," was Ladybug's bright greetings as they settled down on either Chloé and Kagami's side: Ladybug sat next to Chloé, the bag of snack balanced in her lap while Viperine settled down next to Kagami. "Thank you for inviting us as well as giving us a chance."

"Welcome, heroes of Paris," and that tone of voice was not soothing. To some other person, the witless grin on Bruce Wayne's face would be irritating but to Viperine, that grin seemed to make his hair stand up. "I'm glad to have a chance to meet with Paris' elusive protectors."

"The pleasure is ours," Ladybug put on the friendly grin that oozed of confident, a stark different with the usual nervousness of Marinette's. "We are beyond grateful to be here. Any kind of help is greatly appreciated."

"This is Diana Prince," Mr. Wayne said, introducing the beautiful woman who gave them a warm smile. "She is an ambassador of Themyscira."

Viperine mourned the loss of an easy opportunity. They could have gotten into contact with an ambassador. Tikki had said that the Miraculous were regarded highly on the island of Themyscira and an inhabitant of the island would know the myths of the Miraculous well enough to understand the risks of a corrupted holder.

“Hi,” Ladybug said, meekly held out a hand and Viperine had to quirk an eyebrow because that? Was not the usual Ladybug. Ladybug projected an air of confidence and she was not usually so timid and demure.

“It is an honor to meet the holders of the Miraculous of this century,” Ms. Prince beamed; her eyes sparkling almost fondly. “The tales of the heroics of those chosen to wield the Miraculous are widely known on Themyscira.”

“Then,” he chimed in with a friendly smile seeing as Ladybug was frozen with wonder and embarrassment. “I assume you would understand the risks a Miraculous in the hands of a madman could pose for Paris and the world at large?”

A madman. Because that was what exactly Hawk Moth was. To hold an entire city emotionally hostage and threaten the lives of so many people just for what? A wish that could unbalance the whole world and rip reality apart? Case. In. Point.

“Oh, you are the wielder of the Snake?” Ms. Prince hummed; those radiant eyes zeroed in on him. “Or perhaps you are a kit of the Fox?”

“... I am the primary wielder of the Snake,” he said. “The Snake of Intuition has claimed me and I doubt that he would let me go so easily.”

Ms. Prince smiled like they were sharing an inside joke. And if they were, he did not know what it was.

“I assumed that you were a kit, seeing as the Fox is a rank above the Snake,” she admitted. “Those who partner with the Zodiac kwami often cannot bear another Miraculous, never mind one that is of the Five Elements.”

That? Sounded too much like something a Guardian would know. Which meant that he did not, seeing as it was not his place to know. Marinette would, one day, pick a pupil to pass on the knowledge but he doubted that he would be that one.

“I assure you, Ms. Prince,” Ladybug said, voice still warm and friendly but there was a soft edge in her tone. Star-struck as she was, she would still defend those she considered hers. “The wielders of this age is capable of shouldering much more than you think.”

“I believe that is the decision of the Guardian,” Ms. Prince’s voice took on a chastising edge. “Even if you are the wielder of one of the most powerful Miraculous, you do not have a say in who is fit to wield the Miraculous.”

Whoa… That was… not a great move…

"Oh?" The previous soft edge sharpened so suddenly that one would get whiplash from the sheer speed alone. "The Guardian, you say?"

"Yes, the Guardian. Was he not the one who has chosen you for the Miraculous?"

The grin on Ladybug's lips was full of vindication. Spending time with them made her more malevolent. Even Chloé seemed impressed at the edge of that grin.

"Oh, he was, I assure you," and the Guardian was so wrong. Marinette would have made a lovely Black Cat with the way she purred out those words. "He chose me as the wielder of the Ladybug as well as the next Guardian. They-" she swept her hands over them and oh, he could not be more proud. "-were chosen by me."

"So yes, I dare say that I have a say in who to wield a Miraculous and I have chosen the best Paris has to offer as wielders, both former and current."

"Ah, yes, the former wielders," Ms. Princre breathed, like she was experiencing a stubborn headache. "Ms. Tsurugi has given us the rundown and Ms. Bourgeois has confirmed it. It seems like the situation in Paris has been out of your control, Ladybug."

"If it was in our control," Kagami started, cold and harsh. "We would have Hawk Moth apprehended and paid for the sufferings of those he had used and discarded as well as those who suffered under his terrorization."

Chloé looked so relieved at that. Like she had been waiting for someone to declare her guilty but instead, heard from the last person she expected that she was forgiven.

Ambassador of Themyscira or not, they would not stand by and let one of them be questioned and interrogated and looked down upon. They did their best, looking after a city. Three whole nightmarish years... The least they had earned was the basic respect.

"Ms. Prince," he called, leaning onto Kagami with a grin. "We understand that some people might have concerns about us, as heroes, and in Ladybug's case, as a Guardian, but we have come far. We refuse to not be shown the respect we deserve."

"And what would that respect be?" was Ms. Prince careful question. The edge of her eyes, however, crinkled. Which was, what? Confusing? Was this some kind of tests?

Batman was positively glowering at them and Ladybug might be the only one freaked out by him and his stormy presence but the others? Snakes ate bats and dragons? Bats were adorable next to them.

"The basic respect you would show to any hero," was Kagami's answer. "Please respect our boundaries and do not overstep them."

"Paris has enough akuma," Chloé threw in, utterly unimpressed at the scowl on Batman's face. "We don't need one with super strength as well as whatever power Hawk Moth decides to shower onto them."

Mr. Wayne and Batman traded some unreadable looks, which was weird. Maybe the rumors were right?

Little Wayne looked so impressed that he went slack jaw for a moment or two before recovering, folding his arms before his chest with a frown. At least he was having fun...

Ms. Prince, however, trailed her gaze over to Ladybug before appraising them with searching yet amused eyes. What even?!

Were they being tested? Probably? After all, they wished for an audience with the Queen of the Amazons. That was a big deal. This might be a mandatory interview. However, if that was the case, why did Kagami not tell them?

Unless… They, all four of them, had walked into this unknowingly, hadn’t they?

“… Is this an interview?” asked Ladybug, which was exactly what he had had in mind.

This time, Ms. Prince broke into a grin. An honest-to-God grin. The radiance in her eyes kicked up a notch on the vibrancy scale. It almost seemed like she was pleased to find whatever she was seeking in them.

Actually, when Kagami informed them of this meeting, they had been prepared of an intense interrogation from Batman. They even calculated the chances of the rumored stabby Robin making his entrance as some kind of twisted power play in order to get the truth out of them. Not that they had been withholding information... not much, anyway.

Obviously, there were things that did not concern Batman or any hero not afflicted with them. They asked for Bruce Wayne for help in getting into contact with Hippolyta but they did not ask for intervene from the Bat. And the one they wanted help from was the Queen herself. There was no reason to give out more information than necessary.

They did not take into account the ambassador. Ugh, that one was on them. Hopefully, there would be no consequence. Like their request denied. Or goodness forbid, their identities unveiled.

“I heard that there were three active holders in Paris,” Ms. Prince continued like the air was not crackling with tension. “Pardon my intrusion but I have not seen a third wielder beside you two.”

“She is holding down the fort in Paris,” Ladybug said and Viperine had to applaud Kagami for not even blinking in front of the curious stare from Ms. Prince. “We cannot leave Paris unprotected, after all.”

Technically, they did leave Paris with no protector. However, they had the akuma alert app installed on their phone. The moment an akuma was spotted, they would be back to deal with whatever akuma Hawk Moth cooked up.

By choosing quality over quality, Hawk Moth actually gave them an advantage whether he realized it or not. While it was true that the akuma were more powerful, it also meant that they had some breathing room to get ready for the next fight. It was the knowledge that Hawk Moth had changed his tactic from picking up any-and-all negative emotion to picking the worst of emotions that spurred this whole plan on.

Had he been akumatizing everyone left and right like he had been at the start, they would not have entertained the idea of being out of the city, never mind going abroad, when he was still running around unchecked.

Thankfully, Ms. Prince, who seemed very knowledgeable when it came to the Miraculous, did not push the matter. She could have asked about who was purifying the akuma if Ladybug was in Gotham but instead, she offered a nod to Ladybug’s explanation about their teammate’s whereas.

“I see,” she hummed and fished out a card and a pen. “May I have your contact information?”

His heart soared and so did his teammates’ songs. Ladybug might have made a small squeal but no one commented on it aside from the scowl from little Wayne’s face and the amused glint in Ms. Prince’s eyes.

“I will present this matter to our Queen,” Ms. Prince promised. “It is undeniable that you have quite a serious problem in Paris but from what I’ve seen and heard, you’ve held up admirably.”

“You mean…” Ladybug breathed, trailing off with hope in her eyes.

“Fear not, Ladybug. The audience you seek is certain to come in the near future. Our Queen who once held the mantle of the Ladybug knows of the risks a corrupted wielder poises to the delicate balance of the world. I am quite certain that the support you seek with be enthusiastically provided to put this situation to rest.”

* * *

Mr. Pennyworth offered to drive the girls back, the same way he had picked them up. They politely refused the offer, insisting that they would hitch a ride with Ladybug and Viperine. The old butler had raised an eyebrow at that but in the end, he took it upon himself to see them to the gates.

Then came a whirlwind of purple that ran straight into Ladybug, sending the bag of snacks she was holding onto flying.

"Oops!" The blonde, hair a wild mess, sputtered as she picked up the fallen bag. "Sorry for bumping into you! Didn't know Bruce was expecting guests!"

Shoving the bag into Ladybug's slack arms, she flashed a finger-gun at them, winking before booking it down the hall.

"Please forgive her," said Mr. Pennyworth with fondness. "Ms. Stephanie is known to be full of life and unrestrained in expressing joy at every big or small things in life."

Kagami nodded and moved on quickly while Chloé crinkled her nose at the sheer energy of the blonde. Ladybug, however, stood stiff with the bag in her arms.

He gave her a tiny nudge, a question in his gaze.

"Just some déjà vu," whispered Ladybug, pale faced yet her lips formed a thin grin. "Pretty sure it’s déjà vu..."

He followed her gaze down the hallway where Stephanie disappeared into.

Blonde. Purple hoodie.

Coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say but I have some facts about animals I don't think I will ever need. It all started because I was wondering if Tikki could eat the akuma since ladybugs are carnivores.
> 
> OK, snakes are carnivorous and they don't really have any choice if they want to live. But see, their menus differentiate. Some eat eggs, some eat rodents, some eat snakes. But Sass is a kwami, not a normal snake so...
> 
> Foxes are omnivores. They're oppotunistic feeders. Baby foxes are called kits or pups. I went with kits. Anyway, Trixx is a kwami in the form of a fox and I'm pretty sure Tikki consumed cheese in an episode or so and Plagg ate cookies too so I think it's safe to assume that Tikki and Plagg eat cookies and cheese because they like it.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that Trixx, Nooroo, Duusu, Pollen and Wayzz are kinda like the Five Elements? Like Tikki and Plagg are yin and yang and the other twelve kwami are based on the Chinese Zodiacs? 
> 
> Just my own theory but like I think the Miraculous (Miraculi???) are ranked? Like Tikki and Plagg are up there, balancing each other and are said to be stronger than the others. Individually. But what if like Trixx, Nooroo, Duusu, Pollen and Wayzz together = Tikki + Plagg? Or just the Zodiacs together = those two?
> 
> Like different immune systems, different people handle different Miraculous. Like if one handles something like the Mouse (what's their name again because is it Mullo or Toppo?), you can't be sure if they can handle like the Black Cat or something? Like if you plug a 120 watt bulb into a 200 watt source, things will go bad. Physics wasn't one of my best subjects in highschool but I know enough that a 120 watt bulb and a 200 watt source together is bad news.
> 
> But anyway, this chapter gave me all sorts of troubles and I was so relieved when I finished rereading it. It's either plot or feelings for me. I can't really handle both so the last few chaps were a bit plot heavy with little to no emotions? Oops...
> 
> University shuts down until the end of March so I actually have a lot of free time. Like so much free time that I'm actually lonely at home. Can't say anything about a new chapter before April but I got the next chapters planned, however, there will be distractions and I don't know what they are yet but I know they will pop up sooner or later. So yeah, just assume the next chap will be in late March or in April.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking back, maybe they should have come up with a plan for this. To be fair, however, no one thought that the stabby Robin would actually whisk her away when she was about to enter the private gym where she had her thrice weekly playdate with Wayne.

And when she said 'whisk away', it meant that the feral gremlin had swooped down like a kingfisher coming down for some unsuspecting fish. And as much as she loathed to admit it, she was the fish.

Her fight-or-flight instinct had kicked in and she had delivered quite a punch to his shoulder and then nearly dived to her death when his grip loosened momentarily before he slapped some handcuffs on her.

Kagami, sadly, did not know how to pick locks. She definitely did not know how to pick a pair of handcuffs.

Really, what could she do? Call for Longg and transform in the middle of the day?

Yeah, that was a terrible idea.

The stabby Robin hauled her over to an abandoned building because, apparently, Gotham had loads of those. He set her down like one might set a bag of potatoes down but at least he didn't throw her to the ground.

"Why hello there, Ms. Tsurugi," and that voice sounded.

It was familiar but it lacked something and to be honest, Kagami did not give a single fuck about who lied behind the mask. One, it was rude to ask and two, she was more annoyed at the kidnapping. She had places to be and a kid to practice with.

"Exactly why did you bring me here?"

Nightwing's pretty face did not so as much as crinkle. It was a shame, really. Watching faux smiles turn into grimaces was very enjoyable and, dare she say, cathartic and the little smile on Nightwing's face was as fake as Rossi's brand goods. Genuine looking but fake.

Kagami did not climb to the top of the fencing community just to not learn how to read people. Amazing how much scams and traps laid in the dubious modelling offers and the promised of good coverage in the form of some shady programs.

“It is really rude to kidnap people,” she said. “Especially people who have places to be and things to do.”

Listen, they did researches on the capes in Gotham since none of them had wanted to have a cape barging in on them. Chloe had some fair points about the risks of an akumatized Superman.

_Imagine,_ she had said. _The Man of Steel under the control of Hawk Moth. That and the additions power-ups would make it near impossible to take him down._

They had been more worried about leaving Paris but none of them had thought of an akumatized hero with superpowers until Chloe pointed it out.

But of course, they should have been on their guards when things were finally looking up. Getting into contact with Wayne? Securing a meeting with an ambassador of Themyscira? All of those were too good to be true.

And now, she was in an abandoned building with two of the heroes they had so painstakingly avoided. She had no way to get out. All she could do was to sate their curiosity and not giving away her identity until either Luka or Marinette came in to rescue her.

She was supposed to text them when Wayne showed up but since someone kidnapped her, that text was never sent.

“So,” Nightwing started oh-so-conversationally. “We have a few questions we would like you to answers.”

“Is this an interrogation?” Snark and banter would work. They would provide enough time for her partners to notice something was wrong. “Because if it is then you’re a chair away from the cliche scene that movies love to paint.”

“We have no need for chairs for our interrogations,” said the tiny, pint-sized Robin.

Well, at least, he did not deny that this was not an interrogation. However, that raised the question of what they needed for their interrogations.

You know, that was a good question.

“Ok but what do you need for your interrogations?” she asked because, hey, it bought some time and she was curious.

“A suspect and a building,” Robin answered. “You can work it out yourself, can you not?”

There was something familiar about the way Robin spoke but Kagami was not looking for trouble and trying to figure out who laid behind the mask was going to put her on their watchlist and she had better things to do. Like taking care of the butterfly infestation in Paris.

But a suspect and a building? That did not sound safe.

“Wait, don’t tell me you shove your suspects off buildings?!”

Robin tutted and did not answer and that did not assure her.

“Since we answer your question,” Nightwing said, sitting cross-legged before her. “I think it’s our turn to do the questioning.”

That was fair. That also meant she could come up with questions to buy time with this back-and-forth Q&A.

“Ms. Tsurugi,” Nightwing began. “Do you know where your partners are?”

Well, that took a sharp turn.

If they come to her, then they must be asking about Marinette and Luka, not Ladybug and Viperine. What did they want with Marinette and Luka?

“They are having their alone time,” she said. The best lies were half-truths.

Earlier, they had turned their notices of absence in, requesting a day off to take care of some personal things. Luka’s camp counsellors were very understanding when he told them that he was having personal problems and granted his request. The manager assigned to Marinette’s class was fond of the girl and happily gave her a day off to take care of her problems. Some of Marinette’s classmates had questioned the girl but they had their own works to worry about with one of the most hard-working of them gone for a day.

Their little date was probably what made it easier for them, according to Luka. He said something about paparazzi following them and his camp counsellors gladly gave him some downtime to get some rest.

Of course, no one knew they were going to Themyscira, if, you know, that was not a trap. Honestly, Kagami hoped Robin picked her up because they had more questions about the situation in Paris, or just because of his curiosity and not some kind of strategies to divide and conquer.

“Well,” the way Nightwing drew out that word made the hair on her nape stood up. There was something amiss here. “We checked and did you know what we found?”

What kind of fuckery was this? Why did they check on them on this day!? They had days since their first meeting with one of Gotham’s vigilantes and they chose this day to drop in?!

“What did you find?” she asked, fighting to keep the panic off of her face. “They aren’t in some kind of accidents, are they?”

Even if some accidents happened, the magic of the suits would shield them. Unless someone took their Miraculous away.

Wait, Ms. Prince told them they would be boarding a private flight to Themyscira. What if someone of the staffs got a hand on their Miraculous? What if Ms. Prince did?

But then they were Amazons. Or they allied themselves with them. And Tikki said that Amazons worshipped the gods and their queen once bore the Miraculous of Creation.

Probably nothing bad had happened to them. Nightwing was asking about their civilian identities.

"Were they kidnapped?" she asked. Because kidnapping was one of the reasons why two civilians went missing.

"We didn't say they were missing," Nightwing spoke and that brought up some questions. "Why would you think they were missing?"

"Then why are you asking after them?" she shot back. "Or was it because they ran off to become the next generation of villains in this city and landed in Blackgate or Arkham?"

"So they are plotting something?" Nightwing missed the point.

"That is a what-if! They aren't plotting some nefarious plans! Heck, I can’t really give you an answer if I don't even know where they are or why you dragged me here!"

A bit exaggerated but it would do.

"You are here because we have questions for your partners," Robin pushed his way into the conversation. "You are honorable, Tsurugi. Do not let emotions blind you from the greater good."

What? Did Marinette and Luka commit some crimes that she did not know? Was it something they did before meeting up at Wayne Manor to meet the ambassador?

"What did they do?"

She did not try to hold off the thread of dread that poured into her tone. Marinette did say something about the unease feeling after the brief contact she had with that blonde. Were this and that related?

Nightwing's face softened as he held out a hand, likely reining Robin in.

"This is a bit of a shock," he began, voice soft like he was breaking some bad news. Which he might be.

Why must they be so dramatic? Couldn't they just go ahead and say about what they wanted with her partners?

And because Robin was playing the bad cop, he broke the news.

"We believe your partners are in cohorts with Hawk Moth."

_... What?!_

Okay... That did _not_ go where she was expecting.

How the hell did they come to this conclusion? The Bats were said to be detectives. How come this happened?

"You must be mistakened," she huffed, twisting her hands in the cuffs, testing its hold. She needed to be out before she let their secret slip.

"Did you know that Couffaine was Viperion?"

"Of course, I do," Did they think she was ignorant? "Honestly, I don't see where that factors into all of this?"

"Why is it that he returned as Viperine while others did not?" Robin, the tiny stabby bird, raised an eyebrow. "As soon as he showed up, the other half of your Dynamic Duo - Chat Noir, was it? - disappeared."

Oh, fuck. Why were they talking about Viperine? Robin just asked her if she knew about Luka being Viperion. Why was Viperine involved?

"Actually, he hadn't been a regular presence during akuma attacks before Viperine's appearance," she started, smoothing her expression into a neutral one. "And who said Viperine is Luka? Ladybug was afraid of pulling us retired heroes into the fight. She didn't think it would be safe to call onto us again. Why would she make Luka Viperine? It must have been someone else."

Ok, damage control. Steer them away from the Luka-being-Viperine thing.

"Denial is a first of the five stages of grief," Nightwing offered, which was not as assuring as he must have thought.

"I'm not in denial!" She was not. "You have no proof!"

"We have," sneered Robin. "You need to accept the truth and let us protect you."

"I don't need protection!" The nerve!? They wanted to waltz in and ruin all of their hard work? Not if she had a say in this.

On the other hand, it was very concerning that they might have proofs that Luka was Viperine. Either that was bluffing or they really had something that screamed 'Luka is Viperine!'.

"Listen, Tsurugi," snarled Robin. "We talked with Wonder Woman. We know of the Miraculous and the bond between Creation and Destruction. How strange is it that your little group of associates consists of a retired heroine, one brat that screwed over her own city and lost her privilege to wield a Miraculous, a hero who everyone thought was retired but then returned under a new alias and someone who might be the only person in the class that is most prone to be akumatized yet has never been akumatized."

"What, exactly, are you instigating here?"

Robin looked like he was ready to launch at her but a hand curled around his wrist and Nightwing yanked him away and tucked him at his side.

"Ms. Tsurugi," Nightwing's tone was clipped. "Your partners, Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Couffaine, are Ladybug and Viperine, respectively and we believe that they and Ms. Bourgeois are working with Hawk Moth to hunt down Chat Noir to steal the Miraculous of Destruction."

One beat. Two beat. She took a breath and exhaled.

"First of all, that is ridiculous. No one knows who the new heroes are. You can't just claim my partners are those heroes without giving me proofs. Secondly, the idea that Ladybug works with Hawk Moth is laughable. She hates him just as much as Chloe does. Which leads me to my third point. Chloe does not work with Hawk Moth. She was manipulated and used. She is a victim in this as much as we are. And lastly, Chat Noir retired willingly."

“Oh?” There was an edge in Nightwing’s tone and it was then that she realized the mistake.

They had only announced that Chat Noir retired but no civilian knew whether he did it willingly. Heck, there were controversies about who Chat Noir was and whether he was forced to give up his Miraculous.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“Didn’t you know?” The thing about being a hero in Paris was that most, if not all, of them were just teenagers. They did not have resources nor the muscles needed to take down Hawk Moth and his akuma of the day. They, however, had their brains and bantering and bluffing were their weapons.

“You are making it pretty hard for us to see you as an innocent.”

“I am innocent. You, however, need to proofread your work.”

Robin, the little brat, interrupted the glare-off between her and Nightwing. He pushed his partner aside and planted himself very much firmly in her line of sight, tinkering with something on his gloves.

“These are the evidences that your partners are not who you think they are,” hissed the stabby bird and a holographic screen blinked to life and photos after photos showed up.

They were of Marinette and Luka, sitting at a cafe, both in their civilian identity. The right bottom of the photos showed the date and time. The first few pictures were just two teens hanging out at a cafe. Then Luka stood up, heading for the restroom and returned before both of them stood up, paid for their drinks with Marinette buying come snacks before leaving together. Then it was a photo of a map of the area around the coffee or something with a red dot. The next was another map, with another red dot but it was titled ‘Wayne Manor’. The time between the two photos were just a few minutes apart. The last photo was of Marinette and Ladybug, both carrying a similar package of snacks.

Her mouth was suddenly dry when she realized what the maps meant. Someone bugged her partners at the cafe. Probably stuck it onto the snacks.

“I know it is a lot to take in,” Nightwing started gently, reaching over to deactivate whatever it was that opened the holographic screen. “I’m sorry that you have to find out this way.”

“You bugged my partners?!” was the low rumbling of her voice and she could feel the muscles on her face twitching. “You stalked them and bugged them?! What was wrong with you people?!”

“It was necessary!” Robin had the nerve to defend their actions. When she got out of the cuffs, she would be hitting something. Preferably something that had the same colors as a traffic light.

“Calm down, please,” Nightwing soothed and Kagami did not care how pretty he was but if she got a punch in, she would be going for his face. “We have every reasons to believe that your partners and Ms. Bourgeois are on Hawk Moth’s side and are playing the long game to get the Miraculous of Destruction.”

“Bourgeois has already proven herself to be a danger to Paris as a whole with three separate akumatizations. She was deadly as Miracle Queen and had nearly everyone in the city under her control. Ladybug was there in the beginning and still continues while Chat Noir disappeared. They must have had a disagreement which might result in Chat Noir going MIA not long after while Ladybug brought in two new heroes, one of whom was the retired Viperion and coincidently, he wields the Snake Miraculous as he did before Miracle Queen happened.”

She hated that Robin looked so calm as he laid out the facts. Yes, Chloe had gone through three akumatizations. Yes, she was deadly not only as Miracle Queen but also as Antibug and Queen Wasp. Yes, Ladybug was the oldest of them in the fight against Hawk Moth and Chat Noir did go MIA after a while before he retired. And yes, they were right about Luka being Viperine.

That did not mean that what their so-called theory was true.

“It might have been Miracle Queen that broke Ladybug’s resolve. That was the turning point of so many things, or so you have said. Ladybug might have pushed for surrendering to Hawk Moth to end the war and Chat Noir disagreed. She brought Couffaine and Koryuu in because she needs a partner after Chat Noir disappears. She is flexible but she is not a hard-hitter while Chat Noir seems to have experiences in wielding a saber. In short, she needs muscles while she functions as the brain of the operation.”

“Then what about the akumatizations after Miracle Queen? If Ladybug was in cohorts with Hawk Moth, why does she still continues protecting Paris? Ever thought of that, bastards?

“It could be a front or bait to lure Chat Noir out.”

Why the fuck did this happen? How did they even!?

“If you think they are Hawk Moth’s allies, why didn’t you confront them?”

That was the big question. Batman was the one who introduced them to Diana Prince. He must have had a hand in there too. Why did they have to kidnap her to ask questions?

Robin huffed and any other time, she would say it was a bit precocious of him but now was not the time nor place for such thoughts.

“Ms. Prince did not believe us,” Nightwing answered. “We warned her and she said that she felt no malice from your partners despite us explaining about the risks of exposing them to Themyscira.”

“Then why come to me?”

“You, as their partner, are the closest to them,” Robin said. “We seek to either place you under witness protection should you agree to testify against them in court or contain you should you not cooperate.”

So they wanted to used her against Marinette and Luka. Both choices would result in disadvantages to them. Going to court was non-negotiable seeing as both Nightwing and Robin were convinced that they were on Hawk Moth’s side. With Wayne backing Batman Inc. they could get their hands on the top lawyers, which would not end well for them both. And containment? That was probably to use her as a bargain chip to rein them in.

There was no easy choice, was there?

“Can you give me some time to think?” she asked, plastering her concerned face on and hoping they would take pity on her.

Nightwing smiled understandingly and turned around, leading Robin toward the door.

Checkmate.

“Bring the storm,” she whispered to Longg who was hiding in her pocket and felt the transformation enveloped her. “Air Dragon.”

Yeah, no. No one was using her against her partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok and finished with this chapter.
> 
> Hope everyone is well. Please take care of yourself.
> 
> I know I said something about a new chapter in the end of March but I got distracted by things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? I'm... not exactly new in the fandom? I have been going on and off with Miraculous Ladybug for a year or so?
> 
> Anyway, this is kinda a little pet project (as in I have an idea and toy with it for a long time so I'm writing short pieces about it) and I wrote most of this at midnight when I was supposed to sleep? And I'm not sure this is going to be shippy or anything. And I kinda want this to be a crossover fic? The reason? I fell knees deep into Maribat and all.
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day and I hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
